Legends We Make
by Sheiado
Summary: WarrenOC. The daughter of the woman notoriously known as the heroine who single handedly took out “The Hand” is brought to Sky High. There she meets friends, enemies, and allies, finding the peace and compassion that her Sensei wishes her to discover.
1. Full Summary and Notes

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Full Summary**: The daughter of the woman notoriously known as the heroine who single handedly took out "The Hand" is brought to Sky High. There she meets friends, enemies, and allies, finding the peace and compassion that her Sensei wishes her to discover. This is the story of Evelyn Elektra. WARREN / OC.

**Disclaimer and Notes**: Yes, this is a story based on the heroine, Elektra's, daughter. I am going based on the movie characteristics of _Elektra_, not the comics and there are alterations made in character histories and mythologies to suit my writing purposes. Enjoy!


	2. Prologue: Daughter of A Legend

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Prologue**: Daughter of a Legend

A new year was beginning for the school of Sky High. Summer had ended as quick as it came and now the brood of superheroes, sidekicks, and even villains were to return to its heights of educational rules of learning. New students piled out of its rich yellow buses, gawking and staring nervously over its stocked campus and crowded walkways. One among the flock neither trembled nor took the time to gape at its foreboding walls and structure.

Evelyn Elektra, neither nonplussed nor intimidated in the least, stared with vacant disinterest. She didn't even want to be _here_. Gracefully, she sidestepped with ease, moving elegantly and proficiently through the throng of bodies blocking her path. This was utterly ridiculous, pointless in both time and effort.

Her mother, well-renown and famous even after her death, hadn't went to some fancy "academy" for superheroes. She had harnessed and honed her abilities through self-discipline, hard work, and independent teachers, not by an academic establishment no doubt run by power possessing dip shits.

She was informed by her Sensei and foster father, Stick, about the school and her enrollment, telling her off rather tersely all the while that her path and ways must differ severely from her maternal line. She would have to learn about companionship and compassion at a new and modern level, "one not of his own teachings".

She was starting as a junior, her mother's reputation giving her access to credits surpassing for both a freshman and sophomore. She was also simply too old to be starting at such a low level for a high schooler.

Sighing heavily in annoyance, she strode toward the gym, following the horde of piling freshman and new students in silence. She wondered with hidden curiosity as to what this "power placement" whispered with such extreme dread among the masses was all about. Seeing how much of a joke this school was already turning out to be, Evelyn was already equating it no doubt to a complete circus show.

The gym was large and expansive enough with clean and polished wooden floors and white washed walls, reminding her much of a hollowed prison cell.

'_Might as well be,'_ she thought glumly. If her mother knew about this, no doubt she would be turning in her grave and looking to haunt Sensei Stick about now. How she had dealt with that stubborn, bull-headed old man for so many years was a question of wonderment for the young Elektra. Perhaps one day the answer for such a question would be given… at present, however, it was highly unlikely.

Hordes of students gathered and grouped together amongst themselves, some whispering and conversing quietly in an anxious fashion, scared and nervous no doubt. Evelyn merely squared her shoulders and gazed around her with unconcealed boredom.

A platform suddenly lifted up from the floor, emerging with a tall dark haired man standing atop of it wearing gyms shorts and white washed sneakers. He stared at them with a knowing gleam in his eyes and a toothy grin on his face, peering at them expectantly from behind his clipboard. Evelyn disliked the man already.

He introduced himself as Coach Boomer, making the room thunder and tremble by the loud waves emanating from his loud and, by Evelyn's observation, obnoxious voice. The students around her seemed to quake in fear… to this show of intimidation; Evelyn merely raised a sardonic eyebrow and pursed her lips into a mocking frown. Damned if she was going to "quake" in fear from a ridiculous looking gym teacher.

Boomer noticed her glance, as well as her expression, and knew perfectly well who his "first victim' would be. Evelyn wasn't surprised. He looked directly at her while he explained just _exactly_ what this "power placement" test was all about.

Quite frankly, Evelyn _already_ thought it was absolutely ludicrous. Her mother had been a "superhero" but her abilities had been trained, not gained through "inherited" powers. Elektra had been a seasoned warrior of gifted insight and well-disciplined combat. Her father, however, was neither accomplished nor did he surpass Elektra's strengths and reputations. He would have been claimed "superhero" while her mother, at this particular school, would have likely been penned down as "sidekick".

How utterly hypocritical…

"YOU!" Evelyn heard Coach Boomer shout. "The girl that acts like a smart ass know-it-all. Get up here. You're first."

All eyes of students were set bulgingly upon her, but Evelyn gave neither reaction nor care to it. She didn't give a shit.

She walked up in silence onto the platform, her face completely devoid of any emotion as she stared vacantly across the flat at Boomer.

"What is your name and power, _little girl_," he sneered.

"I'm hardly little, _Sir_," she shot back, her patience with the overbearing man thinning by the second.

The students around her merely whispered and gaped at her in wonder, no doubt impressed with her set of balls.

"You've definitely got a mouth on you. NAME?!"

"Evelyn Elektra."

He flipped through his clipboard, read a little off the page, and stopped all movement. His expression revealed only a flicker of surprise and shock before he caught himself. "Daughter of _the_ Elektra…?"

She couldn't help the smirk of sweet delight that crossed her face at his momentary shock. No doubt, her mother would have done the same.

"My mother kept many secrets involving her personal life," Evelyn commented dryly, "I was one of them."

Coach Boomer merely nodded. The expression on his face, however, was a strange one. It was almost like he understood her. "I met her a couple of times. You look and talk just like her. So, what are your powers, kid?"

While their exchanges of words were happening, Evelyn didn't miss the abrupt whispers of the crowding freshmen around them. Some were in awe and envy, others were hated. She all but ignored them.

"I'm trained in combat of many styles and proficiency with weapons; Alike to my mother, I was taught by the best in the world. Also, I can manipulate elements like my father."

Coach Boomer's countenance seemed to change more in respect than anything, more than likely, because of her mother's deeds and nature. She had never really cared about image and respect of classes. She had been a very honorable woman in life, just as any true warrior would have been.

"Care to demonstrate then?"

Evelyn merely shrugged and pulled out a zippo lighter from her jean clad confines.

Her father hadn't really been well known, nor had he ever been involved in her life. But, from everything she had learned and observed, he had been the nail in the coffin as far as her mother shielding herself from the world and people were concerned.

As a babe, she had been her mother's last salvation toward compassion and humanity. She had been the only thing holding her through in this world of corruption and loss. Her mother grieved as a broken woman inside. And it eventually led to only anger and pain.

Those around Evelyn at present didn't know the woman that her mother had truly been. They only knew and saw her as a legend whispered with dread upon the lips of her enemies.

Feeling eyes on her, Evelyn lit the zippo lighter in her left hand. And then stole the flame of it into her right. The small flame expanded and ignited into a ball, glowing with bright fury within the cup of her palm.

She let it expand and grow brighter. At least, until it was the size of Coach Boomer's head and then merely tossed it into the gym's wall. It fizzled into nothingness, the gym's interior obviously meant to withstand such flammable elements.

Everyone watched in pure silence.

"I know it might have been better had I the ability to manifest it myself. But, it's the only power I am able to demonstrate."

Boomer was quiet for a moment, obviously considering her comment. Then, he asked, "You are fostered by Sensei Stick?"

"That would be a given, Sir. He's my mother's most respected teacher."

"Then what about _Kimagure_?"

"I know and live by it. Here, I doubt that's of little consequence. It's a trained skill only gained through mastered discipline, not a power given upon birth. I thought that is all your school bases their tests on here."

Boomer grinned knowingly. "No wonder you don't think too highly of our institution then, Ms. Elektra. Here at Sky High we welcome all trained gifts and naturally possessed powers and talents. Congratulations, you've just made hero."

Evelyn merely nodded and heard applause. Though, in all actuality, she didn't know if that feat of accomplishment was either good or bad. In her own mind, she felt like neither a hero nor a sidekick. She didn't feel much like anything.

Sensei always said that true warriors were heroes and defined themselves by deeds of compassion, discipline, and honor alone.

Sadly, Evelyn feared one thing and one thing alone:

She didn't want to become lost like her mother had.


	3. Chapter One: Layla

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter One**: Layla

There was one thing that Evelyn did truly notice, however, about Sensei Stick that he tried with impassive effort to truly keep hidden; he loved her mother like his own daughter. She wasn't his daughter by blood, but truly by spirit. Evelyn knew that he had looked at her just as if she were his own flesh and blood. And he looked after Evelyn the same, as if she were his own granddaughter.

He didn't let her life be ultimately lived by his own _"teachings"_ because failure for her mother faulted him. He was her teacher and respected guardian and _'this'_, Sky High, was his "alternative" for her.

This school marked her mother as a true legend. But, to Evelyn herself, Elektra had been a _true _hero, _'her'_ hero…

_----------- Flashback ----------------_

Elektra gazed up through hazy, blurred eyes. Tears marked them as she fought through the searing pain, the coldness… and the bone-chilling realization that death, once again, had come for her. But this time… this time, it was eminent and inescapable.

"_Evie,"_ She croaked, her voice cracking and soft, choking through her own tears… and her own blood…_ "Don't hate… Don't hate as much as I do. Live. Never… give up. I love you, so much…"_

And there she died, silent and with a tragic finality, cradled within the tiny, trembling arms of her own daughter. The eyes once so fierce and strong gazed up lifelessly toward the infinite sky. And at the one last thing in the world she'd ever loved.

_--------- End of Flashback -------------_

Despite his teachings, Stick retreated into himself often. Evelyn knew he hadn't been the same after her mother's death. He blamed himself as her teacher and as her remaining father figure in life.

He had made a promise to himself that he would teach Evelyn everything he knew, _"everything"_, in order to make certain she could protect herself far more efficiently than her own mother could herself. His guilt was deeply palpable, undenied to the point that Evelyn could easily sense and sight it within the depths of him. Yet, he had chosen _'here'_ to send her…?

Could he not bare the sight of her…? Had she failed his expectations somehow…? Or was it the resulted failure of his tactics and wisdom with her mother…?

Many overwhelming emotions and thoughts flitted through her head, making it pound heavily. But, she didn't let them show outwardly or give any indication to what her thoughts truly were about.

All classes she had throughout the day so far were the same, purely introductory for the purpose of beginning. Evelyn saw how the Sky High school class system worked and the various grade levels in which were processed. It seemed fair enough.

She grabbed her lunch and found the most secluded table in the cafeteria, all the while ignoring the stares and whispers received by the sight of her presence. She didn't really give care to anything. It just didn't matter to her.

Grabbing a book out of her bag, Evelyn went to reading. Despite the ways of her life, she enjoyed a good book, literature and fiction especially. In some ways, it led her into another world and allowed her to forget.

But sadly, she was abruptly interrupted in the middle of her moment of intrigue in Mercutio's speech by a soft voice in front of her… _"Um, hi…" _

Trying not to be too rude, after all the girl sounded friendly and shy enough, Evelyn pulled her book down to peer over at her.

At her blank stare the girl stammered, "I, uh, noticed you're alone. I was, um, wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends. I mean, no one should really have to sit by themselves at lunch…"

She was a pretty girl with long red hair and green eyes. Green eyes… God, it brought back memories of her mother. Evelyn knew she was cursed with those forever. She had them too.

When everyone looked at Evelyn, they would say that she looked every bit like the image of her late mother, same green eyes, long brown hair, and pale skin. Anything else not resembled to her belonged to her paternal line, features apart of a man that Evelyn didn't even know. And wouldn't even _want_ to know. But, that was the way of life.

"It's alright, I prefer it that way. But thank you."

The girl's features revealed some brief curiosity… and a hint of mistrust. "Let me guess, it's because we're sidekicks, isn't it?" She asked, her eyes assessing her with suspicion.

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn sat her book down upon the table to give the girl her full attention, replying rather curtly, "Look, I don't belong with anybody, neither your classified heroes nor your classified sidekicks. Bottom line, I really don't give a shit. I just want to be left alone."

Silence met her answer. Quite honestly, it surprised the hell out of Evelyn when the girl actually smiled at her. "Wow," was her answer, followed by a, "so, would you like to meet my friends…?"

"No."

"Don't you want to break the fascist tradition here…? It's stupid."

"I already told you that I don't care. And really, I don't."

She turned back abruptly to her book, hoping to finish the monologue that she had been reading earlier. Unfortunately, the girl didn't go away. In fact, she sat quietly in the vacant chair in front of her.

"What in the name of all _hell_ do you want from me? I told you to go away. Period. End of story. Goodbye."

"You sound alot like someone I actually know," She stated bluntly, her expression unfazed. "And quite honestly, he's far more intimidating than you appear to be."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Like I give a damn."

"Look," the girl stated, "My name is Layla."

Silence.

Sighing heavily, the girl continued, "I heard you were the daughter of a treasure, Elektra's daughter…"

Evelyn's shoulders became tense and rigid. Other than that, she neither gave nor showed any specific reaction, just merely peered up at Layla blankly from behind her book. "You know nothing about my mother and you know nothing about me, so don't presume to."

Layla shrugged, replying sincerely, "I don't. I just think that she had been a good woman. Look, if you change your mind, just look around or ask for me. Not everyone here at Sky High is as bad as you think they are. Nice to meet you, Elektra."

She stood and left abruptly.

Why did people have to bother people that clearly _didn't_ want to be bothered…?

Sighing quietly to herself, Evelyn turned back to her story, not caring about the group of eyes that followed and observed her in silence.


	4. Chapter Two: Lunch Conversations

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Two**: Lunch Conversations

Simultaneously, they all stared at her while she sat alone at an empty lunch table. If she felt eyes on her, she certainly didn't give way to showing that she cared.

"You know," a small, dark skinned boy spoke up nearby, "She doesn't look so big and bad to me. What's the big deal with everyone talking about her anyway…?"

Zack, a boy of great height and albino features, rolled his eyes at his friend's utter stupidity. "Dude, don't you _know_…?"

"Know what?"

At the shake of the clueless boy's head, Zack continued, "Her mom is a legend, Man. She's the daughter of _'the'_ Elektra, the woman who single-handedly took out this ancient villain gang called _'The Hand'_."

"The Hand…?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. And from what I've heard about them, they were a clan of some fuckin' bad ass dudes, some of the _worst_!"

Layla looked over at Ethan exasperatingly. "Don't you _ever_ read up on your villain or hero history for that matter?"

Ethan shrugged sheepishly, rolling up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I don't really care for that stuff. I just like science."

Majenta rolled her eyes and looked up at the girl blankly. "She doesn't look like much."

Zack stared objectively across the table at her. "Well, neither did her mom apparently and look at what _she_ did. Dude, she took down _THE_ Hand. They were the worst villains to _ever_ exist."

"Hero worship much?" Majenta shot back.

A voice broke up the soon-to-be-brewing argument between the two. "Whoa, peace guys," Will Stronghold spoke up, setting his tray down on the bare portion of the tabletop.

He sat next to Layla quietly, raising a questioning eyebrow. "So, what is it you guys are arguing about _this_ time?"

At the end of the table, opposite next to Zack, Warren Peace followed suit, listening quietly to the conversation with half an ear.

"They," Layla nodded toward her group of quarrelling friends, "were arguing about the new girl that had just joined the junior class."

"Hmm. What girl?"

Zack was the first to speak up. "Elektra's daughter, Kid. _THE_ Elektra! You know, the underground superhero that's more popular than even your own pops!"

Ethan purposely elbowed him from beneath the table.

At the mention of the name, Will perked up, leaning across the table rather conspiringly, "… _really_…?"

Zack gestured toward a secluded table across the room with a curt nod of his head. "Check her out for yourself, man…"

There, alone reading a book in silence, sat a young woman. She had very slender features, long light brown hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall and deep, prominent cheek bones. The resemblance was uncanny. She looked _exactly_ like her mother from the textbook pictures.

"Wow," Will breathed, "… she even _looks_ like her. Well, except for the bangs and everything…"

Zack smiled in agreement, a goofy grin suddenly plastered across his face. "Yeah… It almost makes me want to find out just how good _she_ would look in red leather…"

Layla didn't even hesitate. She smacked him, hard, right upside the head.

Zack grimaced from the impact, feeling the sting while frowning at Majenta's withering look. "Damn! What?!"

"I wish she had super hearing," Layla commented sweetly, "I'd just _love_ to see how she would react to that statement."

Zack shrugged.

"What are her powers anyway?" Ethan asked, his nose scrunching up curiously.

"From what I've heard," Layla answered, "The same as her mom. She even studies under the same teacher as her mom had."

"You mean… she knows how to use _Kimagure_?" Will asked in an awed whisper, "It's actually _real_?!"

Layla rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and snorted skeptically, "Impossible. It's just a myth. _No one_ has that kind of power."

"Ah."

"From what I've heard," Zack spoke, even though his expression showed heavy doubt toward Layla's skepticism, "She kind of has powers like Mr. Flammable over here."

Warren glanced up as he felt eyes on him. To this, he merely raised an eyebrow. "…What?"

"I mean, Dude," Zack continued, "I heard she threw this _massive_ fireball into the gym wall and had Coach Boomer shrieking like a little girl!"

"Don't believe everything you hear, Zack," Layla chided him, "_That_ story was probably fabricated by freshman."

"True," Ethan spoke up. "I mean, I can see _Peace_ making Coach Boomer "shriek like a little girl" before _that_ girl can…"

Warren, reading his book with half a mind paying attention, actually cracked a smile.

"HA! HA! YEAH!" Zack laughed, slapping Warren jovially across the back.

At the man's glare, he shrunk his hand away. "Heh. Sorry…"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"_Well_…?" Zack asked excitedly.

Layla sat back down in silence. "Well, what?" She asked casually.

"What'd _she_ _say_, man…? What'd _you say_…?! A man wants to know details!"

"Since when…?" Majenta quipped.

At the intrigued stares of her tablemates, she calmly twirled a fork through her fingers. Shrugging, she answered, "I asked her if she wanted to sit with us and she said no. She wanted to be left alone."

Zack smiled. "WOW, Dude, I can't believe you actually _talked_ to her, Man. I can't believe she's _here_!"

"Will you shut up and stop acting like a panting _**Fanboy**_!" Majenta snapped, her eyes narrowing and flashing purple.

"I'm not acting like that," Zack replied indignantly, "I just think its cool, ya know…? I mean, her mom was this bad ass, butt kicking chick. She took down the worst of villains and she didn't even _attend_ Sky High."

Layla shrugged. "Well, either way, she's certainly a loner like her mom was… she even acts like somebody else we know…"

Warren looked up at her penetrating stare of teasing accusation. And everyone else's. "What's that suppose to mean…?"


	5. Chapter Three: Meetings and Greetings

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Three**: Meetings and Greetings

Nora Frost, the girl notoriously known as the "ice queen" of campus, glared daggers as cold as icicles at the girl she saw sitting across the cafeteria. She didn't fail to notice the looks of appraisal given to her by the sidekick clique. Frowning thinly, She felt the bone-chilling element of ice and rage surge across the veins of her hands, but kept them pinned heavily down against her sides.

'_Evelyn Elektra,'_ she heard whispered around her.

She scrunched her nose up with utter contempt and disgust. All the students around the campus were staring and gawking at her with a look of awe set on their faces when she walked by. It made her absolutely _sick_! And it made her even more enraged when they uttered her name in a whisper like she was some fucking _god_ walking the Earth.

She glanced again over at the sidekick table, seething in silence as she caught a brief glimpse of Warren Peace staring at the girl with a faint look of curiosity.

Bitterness struck her as she sat rigid in her chair. They had broken up a year ago, being a couple for only a month. She hated him, but still had feelings for the campus bad boy even today. And yet, he had dumped her like she was yesterday's newspaper, stating that they had nothing in common and she was too "controlling".

This new girl was _nothing_ to her and she would continue to try and win him back. That, Nora was certain of.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ethan cringed as he felt hands grab him maliciously around his arms with bruising force. He had thought he could out run him. But, unfortunately, his method of escape proved futile, especially when one could stretch effortlessly around the campus and not break a single drop of sweat.

He was hauled and flung viciously down the Sky High hallway, screaming and trembling in fright with his arms flailing wildly in protest. Seconds flew by and eyes of other students followed his blurred form down the narrow school before he felt himself crash solidly into a massively hard chest.

Gulping in fear, Ethan looked up to see Speed peering down at him in gleeful delight. "Hey four eyes, ready to have some fun…?" he taunted.

"Um…no?" he squeaked.

Speed laughed sadistically as Lash hauled him up. He squeezed his eyes shut in utter defeat as he found himself suspended upside down and grabbed by either side of his arms. They had promised Will to desist in dunking his head into the toilet. Now they just dropped him head-first into school trashcans.

"Don't have Stronghold to defend ya now, do ya?"

"Please guys," Ethan whimpered, "just let me go."

"Fat chance, little wimp." Lash cackled, carrying him alongside his partner.

"Yeah," Speed snickered. "Did you forget today is trash day?"

Ethan opened his eyes as he felt them stop all movement, his gaze moving below him to find himself suspended and hovered over a rusty, circular can. "Please, guys…"

"HAHAHA!"

Their scathing laughter burned and blistered his ears as he trembled in fearful trepidation. He shut his eyes again, wanting to be spared the visual experience of his head dropping through a smelly, cluttered hole-

"Why don't you two idiots put the kid down and find a new outlet of pathetic amusement," a new voice interrupted sharply.

The snide laughter ceased as their gazes fell silently toward the intruder behind them. Opening his eyes, Ethan's mouth gaped open in pure shock. There he saw Evelyn Elektra, starring the two bullies down with a deep frown and a scathing stare of utter contempt.

Speed gazed at her in astonishment while Lash smirked slyly. "Put him down, man," he ordered his partner.

"On the ground and not the can." She stated.

"Well, I suppose," Lash spoke, "Milady, but, now that we have lost our source of amusement, how about we just have some _fun_ with _you_. I'm sure you'd make an even better replacement than the sidekick."

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Evelyn watched as they put the boy flat on his feet toward the ground. The boy, small and dark skinned, scampered away at a safe distance.

Lash smirked with sly enjoyment as he stalked in her direction, unknowing of the nature his newest victim was capable of. Speed, however, hesitated.

The boy didn't even know what had hit him as his intended "victim" swiftly, as if having the same abilities as his partner, materialized from behind him.

He turned around quickly. "What the-"

Evelyn smirked. He didn't realize his mistake as she blew onto the flat, upturned surface of her palm, the wind from her breath conjuring itself into a giant, circular ball.

As if struck by a powerful gust, Lash was blown clear down across the hallway, cursing and screaming in flight.

Turning her gaze from his partner's shrieking form, Evelyn stared with vacant interest at Speed. "Are you in agreement with your friend down there?" she asked coolly.

Speed sputtered in fear. "N-n-no, Ma'am."

"Good. That's what I thought."

"Wow," Ethan breathed, watching in awe as she walked away. _'I was just saved by Elektra's daughter…Wait till Zack hears about this!'_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

It was her last class of the day, one called, "Power Studies".

How utterly typical for a superhero academy.

A woman, well-rounded and dressed in a huge, unflattering floral dress stood in front to look impassively over at her students. "Welcome to power studies," she spoke, "This is an introductory course into the knowledge and understanding of various possessed powers and abilities of students. I am your teacher, Ms. Wendell, and for the next couple of months I will be pairing you into teams of two with similar natures as your own."

She quietly stalked over toward her desk, her chubby fingers moving to pick up a clipboard with a thin stack of papers attached atop of it.

"Now," she began tiredly, "I want you all to stand up and wait for your name to be called. This will be your final seating arrangement for this semester and I expect all of you to get to know your partners. You're gonna need to. The lab participation for this class is _required _in order to pass."

Evelyn zoned out during most of the name call and stood in unperturbed silence against the classroom wall. She didn't fail to notice that Lash was present in her class. She could feel his eyes lingering on her, no doubt, in rage.

Half the class was seated when she finally heard her name called. "Evelyn Elektra and… Warren Peace."

Evelyn ignored the eyes that followed her and sat down at the table. Her new partner did the same. He was young; Evelyn noticed, probably around her own age with dark, lustrous black hair clinging and reaching toward broad shoulders. His heart-shaped face was partially covered by the black and red-streaked curtain of his hair, hiding his eyes and well-chiseled features. He didn't seem to pay her any mind. And for that, Evelyn was grateful.

Fifteen minutes passed and everyone had been carefully seated. Evelyn noticed with extreme aggravation that 'Lash' was sitting behind her. She could feel his eyes seething and practically burning imaginary holes into her backside. The feeling was mutual.

"Now," Ms. Wendell began, "I want you to begin introductions with the person beside you. You will have to fill out this worksheet that I am about to hand you and turn it in by the end of this period. This is a questionnaire about you and your new partner."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and looked impassively beside her. Warren did the same.

They remained silent as they mirrored each other's actions and looked down at their worksheets as it was given to them. The questions seemed easy enough to ask.

"So," Warren spoke, his gruff voice snapping her out of her thoughts. "What are your powers?"

Well, it was a classroom. Therefore, in order to pass, she couldn't exactly stay silent the whole time in it. "I can manipulate and strengthen elements."

"Elements?"

His brown eyes gazed up from his paper in interest.

"Fire, Air, Earth, Water. Elements of life. You?"

"I'm a pyrokinetic. I can conjure fire."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. Looking down at her paper, she looked at the questions, _power similarities and power differences…?_ "So, I guess each of us have a power relating to that element, only you can manifest it and I can only manipulate it?"

Warren shrugged, his face impassive. "I guess."

They both scribbled and wrote in silence on their pages.

A man of few words, Evelyn mused, her favorite type to be partnered up with. That meant that she wouldn't have to worry about him yakking her ear off the entire period.

Some of the questions for this particular pair were easily assessed through observation and what little words were exchanged from one to another. Silence reigned between them, but more of a companionable silence.

"_Power weaknesses_…?" Warren asked.

Evelyn shrugged. "Each can knock out the other easily. I suppose the weakness comes in the fact that I can't manifest it… for yours, I guess I'll assume water, ice, and wind?"

"Only if it's strong enough."

Feeling eyes on her, Evelyn turned around in her chair, raising a mocking eyebrow at the boy behind her. Lash glared back, anger radiating from his eyes, before grudgingly turning his attention back to his assignment.

Noticing the exchange, Warren simply asked sardonically, "Friend of yours?"

"Not particularly. He's some asshole I came across in the halls."

"Ah." For some reason, Warren couldn't help but be curious about the situation. Yet, he kept his questions to himself. From the look of it, and the bump Lash was sporting on the backside of his head, he must have done something to provoke her.

"What is the lab for this class suppose to be, anyway?" Evelyn asked, changing the subject.

"From what I've heard, we will have to go through a joint physical education class with Boomer for "Save the Citizen". Partners are teamed against another group of partners, sometimes with abilities opposite of yours."

"Oh."

Evelyn merely nodded and looked back down at her paper awkwardly. She had finished up the last of the questions and right at present, she couldn't figure out _why_ she was actually beginning to get comfortable actually _speaking_ with this guy…

"You don't talk this often or much to people, do you?" Warren asked suddenly, his eyes studying her.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm the same way, so of course it is."

Evelyn nodded and smiled in wry amusement despite herself. "What a fine, conversational pair of partners the two of us will make then."

"Think they planned it?"

"Yep."


	6. Chapter Four: Leading Frustrations

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Author's Note: **For "Save the Citizen" flying is disqualified as "foul" for the fact that it is extremely easy for fliers to just grab and bolt with the dummy.

**Chapter Four:** Leading Frustrations

Moonlight glimmered with silent brilliance through the open, sleek drapes of a downtown Maxville home. Shadows flickered along the inside walls, casting ethereal outlines from the body that moved and swayed with unnatural grace and regimented diligence.

A heavy silence dwelled within the darkened room, interrupted only by the harsh, strenuous breathing of its occupant. She collapsed heavily onto the cold, bare floor of her townhouse, basking in the silence and the buzzing that pounded with spent ease through the veins of her limbs.

Sweat trickled along her brow, making the various strands of damp, loose hair cling to the hollow curves of her face. Chilling air hovered about her skin, kissing away the sleek dampness as she tried with deliberate effort to calm the adrenaline rush that surged and coursed through the muscles of her body.

Through the haze of her senses, Evelyn stared calmly up at her ceiling, her mind and thoughts moving into an intense train of contemplation.

Her first day at Sky High had been a very interesting one, full of intrigue and a slew of quirky characters. She wondered idly with brief curiosity if Sensei Stick had actually planned this escapade as an ordered test of her sanity.

She felt like an outcast to life and normal people in general. Now, she felt like another type of outcast.

She didn't have ambitions of becoming a superhero, villain, or sidekick and both the parental lines in which she had been descended from had been neither of the three. The school idolized her mother, yet not once had Elektra identified herself as a classified heroine of her generation.

The Hand had killed Evelyn's grandmother in cold blood at a young and ripe age and, as a result, Elektra had sworn vengeance. The hate and the anger of loosing everyone close to her had led to the help of their destruction… as well as her own…

After surpassing minutes of silence, Evelyn stood on wobbly, unsteady legs. She knew from the soreness and from the strenuous three hour work out she had done, that her arms and legs would no doubt be aching and sore the following morning.

Amazingly, however, it had assisted successfully in venting out her immense frustration.

Looking out from her open window, Evelyn stared forlornly up at the gleaming moon above her. To say she felt alone in the world would be an understatement, for it was quite a literal sense in her individual case.

She felt like a ghost, as if she were only the living and breathing remnant existing of the woman who had birthed her. Living in shadows and secrets had been Evelyn's life, a life unlived and unfulfilled. And it was of no particular wonder that no one at Sky High actually knew of her.

With every decision Sensei Stick made, there was always a definitive purpose behind it. This particular one left Evelyn curious if, even at best, suspicious. He was a very strange and confusing old man to pin down…

'_Can't figure out everything, I suppose,_' Evelyn thought with a heavy sigh of defeat.

The only answer to be gained from such a question would be through time.

And _that_, Evelyn had _alot_ of…

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

As anticipated, her body ached throughout the period of her morning classes. Outwardly, she didn't give show to the resulted pain in over-exerting herself whilst in her free time. Inwardly, however, she winced at every movement made by either arm or leg.

Her muscles protested, burning with every twist, turn, or step she made. She was beginning to regret working herself and her body so hard. Today would most certainly be the day of consequence for it.

She didn't realize just how right she was soon going to be…

Lunch passed by, uneventful as usual, and Evelyn took that time to sift leisurely through the pages of her textbooks. Her subjects of classes were odd and unusual for a typical teenager. Students attending regular high school would have no doubt been either appalled over them or in complete, speechless marvel.

Closing her mad science book with a look of utter disgust, Evelyn picked up the thick volume for villain and hero history. Despite her contempt for either subject, curiosity got the better of her.

**Table of Contents**

**Unit I**: Classification of Heroes

Chapter One – _Non-Powered Heroes_

Chapter Two – _Super Powered Heroes_

Chapter Three – _Underground Heroes_

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn flipped to chapter three, "_Underground Heroes_". There, she had found what she was looking for and stared in contemplative silence at a page with a portrait of a woman that strikingly resembled her mother. In fact, it _was_ her mother.

**Elektra --**

"Alike to Bruce Wayne (see _Batman_. pp. 108-113), Elektra Natchios grew up in a life of privilege and prestige. She is one of history's most elusive and reputable heroines of the underground classification. After the death of her mother by the Hand (see _villain clans_. pp. 401-423), she dedicated her life to her vengeance as well as their ultimate destruction.

Under the tutelage of a famous Kimagure master, Elektra became one of the most revered enemies of the world's most dangerous villain clan. Her accomplishments are well known among the circles of superheroes, villains, and sidekicks alike.

She is known for her efficiency in unarmed combat as well as her proficiency and mastery of all weapons, most reputably, the sais. Under the disciplined ways of Kimagure, her abilities became heightened, giving her power to master through time, life, and even death itself."

Bowing her head in silent anguish, Evelyn delicately traced the photograph imprinted upon the glossy page. Her mother was standing near an opened window, her sais weapons poised and drawn into a defensive position. Long brown hair framed her face, flowing about her torso and shoulders as if a gust of wind was striking her in a sinuous rhythm along her backside.

Red leather and golden armbands decorated her body, framing the sleek and muscular flesh beneath. It heightened the glamour image as much as the ferocious glare emitting from the orbs of her flashing, green eyes.

_That_ was the image that everyone put to life when they heard or thought about her mother.

They didn't envision the pain, the rage, and the deep anguish of a vulnerable woman underneath. They only saw the superficial illusion.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

After lunch was done and over with, Evelyn grudgingly reported to her third block class, her body still aching and burning in protest. This was a class that Evelyn, at present, was dreading to attend the most. It was Physical Education and if her actions of last night didn't prove her full involvement in such activity, then the soreness of her muscles the next day certainly would.

She enjoyed physical athletics, it calmed her mind and allowed pure instinct to reign and take control of her body to the fullest of extremity. Focus and direct awareness of everything mastered the mental level of thinking, it was natural and the full element exposed in impulsive intuition.

But, at present time, she was in no particular shape to participate. The training and conditioning in which she had subjected herself to last night had been utterly brutal, something that would have no doubt been frowned upon even by her Sensei, had he seen and bare witnessed to it.

She sat alone in the midst of the occupied bleachers, clothed in gym sweats, sneakers, and the "Sky High" t-shirt assigned to her that afternoon in the girl's locker room.

Her eyes scanned through the crowd absently. It wasn't that she was looking for someone in particular, but more out of acute habit to memorize and evaluate her immediate surroundings to the point of well perfected accuracy.

"Save the Citizen" was the hyped up gym event that she was presently subjected to baring witness to. She watched in silence with utter boredom and disgust in her eyes. How fucking ridiculous…

And, to top it all off, her "favorite" pair of students were, at present, playing the villains within the gym's arena. _Lovely_.

The game lasted for three minutes on the clock, running with two opposite paired teams, one villain (whose objective is to distract the others) and the other, superhero (whose goal is to "save the citizen"). She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she spotted a metallic mulch machine over at stage center, an artificial dummy swinging and hovering wildly above it with an attachment made of a thick, braided strand of rope.

Wow. So original.

The clock stopped minutes later, moaning in a loud echo across the gymnasium walls, buzzing with an abrupt attention for a well done, _"game over"_. The villains had won the round.

"Lash and Speed," Coach Boomer shouted from the obscenely high perch of his chair, "Since MARTIN and WILSON'S citizen is now DEAD and MULCHED, pick your next opponents!"

She knew it was coming. In fact, she had anticipated it the moment she felt the piercing, eager eyes set themselves firmly upon her... "We pick Elektra," Lash announced, pointing at the girl with a malicious, predatorial grin crossing his face.

_Great..._

Boomer raised an eyebrow at him in silence, almost as if asking whether or not the boy had a death wish, but instead nodded his consent... "And...?"

Speed's expression mirrored his partner's eagerness, his chubby fingers pointing upward toward the bleachers. "We'll take little Stronghold Junior over there..."

"Talk about wanting a challenge," Boomer muttered into his clipboard with a shrug. "this should be interesting to see... ELEKTRA, STRONGHOLD, SUIT UP. YOU'RE NEXT!"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A gawky, ordinary boy suddenly materialized next to her as Evelyn readily began to gear up. The appearance of this _Stronghold_ kid definitely wasn't helping in boosting up her confidence. She was fucking _sore_ as all god damn _hell _and now she was suppose to fight _these_ clowns...? With _him_...!

Silently, she began cursing her Sensei in every single language that she could possibly speak in.

"So," the boy drawled nervously, "Do you have a game plan for this or should we start forming one now?"

Evelyn shrugged as she placed on her shoulder pads in silence. "What are your powers?" She finally asked.

"Super Strength."

Will waited for an answer, only to hear a mumbled grunt of, "Great, they teamed me up with a Neanderthal as collateral. I'm in heaven."

He frowned indignantly at the comment but chose to ignore it. "Well, uh… what are yours…? I mean, it's kind of important to know so we can beat these guys."

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn stopped her movements, her gaze turning sternly upon her "new partner". "_Look_, the best I can do is blow their bodies clear across the room. I can manipulate elements but since we are severely _lacking_ in that department, I don't know what else to do besides try and literally beat the shit out of them. Problem is, the big guy is Speedy Gonzales and Stripes over there is Mr. Stretch Armstrong. So, if you have any ideas, Oh-Mighty-Schwarzenegger, please, feel free to enlighten me."

Will's brow furrowed in brief confusion. "Wait, how can you blow them clear across the room?"

He snapped his chest plate on with a resonating _'click'_ before awaiting his partner's answer.

This was a very surreal moment to young Will Stronghold. He hadn't participated in this since freshman year and at every single turn thus far, Boomer had managed to pair him with an out of the ordinary partner for this game. Upon hearing his name called, Zack had practically been hyperventilating, Majenta and Layla stared at him worriedly, Ethan whooped and cheered, and Warren had merely clapped him on the back whispering, _"Good luck"._

Last time it had been Warren paired with him… now Evelyn Elektra…?

"Breath," She answered. "Breath is a form of element called _air_, and therefore, I can multiply the strength of it in my palm a thousand times over, making it as strong as a gust of wind."

"Ha. Oh."

"Anything else I try would be labeled as _'foul'_. So, I'm trying to play by the rules here. The best luck we have is for you to try to keep them off of my back for as long as possible and if I have a problem, _Junior_, all I can tell you is to grab ahold of something. And grab tight."

Will nodded. "Gotcha… I'm Will, by the way," he spoke, holding out an offered hand in friendship.

"Evelyn," She answered back curtly, "But I don't shake hands. Just try and keep your head in the game."

Will couldn't help it; he had to smirk wryly at the familiar comment.

Withdrawing his hand sheepishly, he nodded in quiet acceptance. _'Layla wasn't wrong about her,'_ he thought wryly, his grin spreading. _'She really does kind of act like Warren… sounds like him too…' _


	7. Chapter Five: Save The Citizen

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Five**: Save the Citizen

'_Learn to anticipate your opponent,'_ the gruff, masculine voice of Stick echoed through her head. _'In order to anticipate; allow not focus to take control but the clear flow of life energy. Forcing it will only result in the consequence of failure.'_

Exhaling audibly, Evelyn cleared her mind, allowing sense to take over rather than impulse. Brief images filtered in and out of her mind's eye, flashes of eminent warning. In that moment, however, she chose to overlook them.

Not intimated in the least, Evelyn stood her ground and stared impassively over at the duo standing across from her. Lash's mouth quirked as his eyes met hers, the corners of his lips twisting up into a malevolent leer of anticipation.

'_You're mine,'_ he mouthed, winking at her.

_Cheeky son of a bitch, isn't he?_ She thought, her stance turning defensive as her eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, elastic boy would've been dead by now.

Next to her, Will shifted nervously. He awaited the signal of the clock in silence, his eyes moving expectantly to glance upward toward Coach Boomer.

The board overhead switched and locked loudly above them. Seemingly on impulse, Will's hands curled themselves into balled fists.

"READY!" Boomer shouted, "GO!"

Evelyn barely flinched, nor batted an eyelash as a blurred form circled around her and hurtled itself towards Stronghold.

A hand shot towards her and she dodged widely to her right, only to pivot around just as Speed crashed Will roughly onto the floor.

'_Shit,'_ She swore, moving in closer proximity toward the front, her eyes narrowing.

'_Time within life can be seen and envisioned. What is unknown can become the known…' _

A glimpsed vision of Speed filtered through her mind and, almost impulsively, Evelyn crouched and shot her leg out into a clear-cut spin kick, valiantly ignoring the searing pain that burned and coursed through her.

The defensive movement had been perfectly timed and angled for as her foot kicked out at the blurred form crossing her, Speed flew and collided forcefully into his partner.

Finding his bearings, Will shot himself up from the floor, suddenly moving to make a quick beeline in the direction of the dummy. The villain duo, taking immediate notice, scrambled swiftly to their feet from their tangled mass of limbs.

Seeing her moment of opportunity, Evelyn turned her hand upward and blew onto the flat surface of her palm, her fingers curling to cup and expand the unseen element of air into a thick ball of wind.

She hurtled it toward Lash and Speed's direction, a frown creasing itself across her lips as Lash, expecting the onslaughter, reached out his arms to sustain him.

He smirked slyly at her.

Speed, however, was sent flying into an adjacent wall, the impact of his body echoing loudly throughout the gymnasium.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

His jaw twitched in noticeable anger and his fingers singed and burned at his sides as he clinched furiously at the thick material of his jeans. The leer and mouthed words given hadn't escaped Warren Peace's notice and it merely served to fuel the pyrokinetic's anger and intense loathing toward the villain participants.

Layla visibly winced, her eyes shifting upward as she saw Will get the air knocked out of him. "Oh God," she whispered pleadingly, "please let him be okay…"

Warren sat rigid and in silence next to Majenta, his eyes glued keenly upon the girl fighting and fending off her opposing team fluidly and with an eerie, calm detachment.

"Eh, don't worry so much, Lay," Zack assured, "Will's beat these guys before, it's no sweat. I'm sure Elektra's got his back."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, watching gleefully as Speed was smashed loudly against the gym wall. "She's doing a good job so far."

Lash reached out an extended arm, smacking Will resonatingly through the air for a second time.

This elicited another wince from Layla.

"Not too sure about Will though," Ethan muttered, his eyes sympathetic.

Evelyn was dodging Lash's movements, seemingly with an unnatural grace and speed not normally given to one of her age.

Ethan's eyes widened. "It's almost as if she knows what he's going to do next," he whispered in awe.

"_Kimagure_," Zack leaned over with a whisper, his expression holding nothing except envy.

"What is it?" Majenta asked in a dull voice. "It sounds like something from some stupid anime…"

"A skill known only by the greatest masters in the world," Zack answered in a conspiring whisper, "It's the ability to foresee, to move through time. Also, its rumored that Kimagure masters can bring the dead back to life."

Magenta snorted skeptically at the last bit of information. "Yeah, right…"

In the middle of the arena, Will was getting angry and everyone watched in pure awe as his fist pounded madly against the floor. A tidal wave of boards erupted against the center focal point; sending Lash into a flailing blur and Speed, back into a barrier of concrete.

Evelyn merely jumped from the force, surprisingly with grace and ease, almost as if it were planned. There was one minute left on the clock as she made her way toward the helpless, dummified citizen.

It was a moment of victory, however, that was short lived.

Lash's arms warped and shot out, one coiling and gripping itself tightly ten fold around Evelyn, squeezing her like a predatorial python.

Her limbs were pinned and it didn't escape the notice of the gym's audience that Lash's vengeful grip around her torso was also beginning to constrict her breathing.

"Oh god," Layla cringed, her gaze straying away from the sight. "He's strangling her…"

From Warren's side, even Majenta shifted uncomfortably. "I can't watch," she bluntly stated with a toneless voice, her eyes squeezing shut to block out the image in front of her.

In the center of the bleachers between his friends, Warren sat rigid, his hands clinching into fists.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It was a strange feeling being near detached from your own body, Evelyn concluded.

Black spots were beginning to form from the back of her eyes and everything around her seemed to become heightened; lights were becoming blinding, sounds more intensified to roaring waves, and images were soon becoming nothing but a mass of rippling shapes and colors.

'_Creation and life are made of elements, all of which are apart and around us. They can be sensed and they can be harnessed. Your gift is essential and you will learn to test the power of its limits wisely…'_

'_I am blind. Yet, I can see more than any of you…' _

'_Never… give up.'_

Searing heat suddenly coursed through her, drawing in an unknown source of energy alien and unidentified to the limbs of her body… _what was happening…?_

The energy blazed, warming and igniting her from head to toe in a mass of blistering fury. She felt outside of her own body, as if her brain was shut off and only her energy was working itself within her.

Conscious thought escaped the mind and subconscious instinct seemed to dominate and take over.

She scarcely felt the arms wrapped tightly around her recoil, nor did she acknowledge anything else except the crackling, sizzling heat that exploded in searing waves around her.

She saw an image of Stronghold within her mind's eye, a mere glimpse. But, along with it, came others…

A form outlined by shadows.

'_You cannot escape me, just as you cannot escape who you really are…' _

Her mother's broken body.

'_I love you, so much…' _

'_The past will always have to be dealt with, for it is apart of who one truly is as well as their destiny…'_

Heat engulfed her and as the images followed suit, so did the darkness…

'_Life and health appear where once was dread death…'_

Blackness.


	8. Chapter Six: In the Midst

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Six**: In the Midst

"What in the _HELL_?!" Zack's mouth was agape, just as everyone else's in the gym.

For about two minutes, Evelyn Elektra had warped herself into a combusted form of a human fireball. Lash's arms were burned and the striped fabric hugging them had been seared into tattered cinders upon the floor.

In the midst of the shocking distraction, Will had grabbed the dummy. No one had really taken notice except Coach Boomer who had dropped his clipboard with numb fingers. The buzz of the clock resounded loudly in echoed silence throughout the open gym. But as the hushed crowd grew, everyone's eyes, including Will's, fell onto the blazing form standing within the left center.

The fire died, revealing the girl beneath the blistering inferno of heightened flames. Her body stood of its own accord for seconds at a time. That is, until she swayed back, her legs giving out as her eyes rolled back simultaneously up into her head.

Her body smacked lifelessly toward the floor as everyone watched in shocked stillness.

Coach Boomer didn't waste any time. Instead of standing around in complete and utter confusion, his gaze went toward the partner he and Principal Powers had suggested for the girl's power studies class. "Hot Head!"

All eyes snapped toward Warren.

"I need you to take Ms. Elektra here to the nurse's office ASAP. I'll meet you there in about ten minutes; I got a phone call to make."

Hopping out of his chair hastily, Boomer grabbed his discarded clipboard from the gym floor. "Everyone else, class is DISMISSED!"

Everyone cleared out of the gym's bleachers, some still lingering to observe the body of the girl lying limply on the surface of the arena's floor.

Warren nodded, albeit grudgingly, before making his way toward her.

"Oh god," Layla whispered, "I hope she's okay..."

Majenta nodded her agreement.

Will was kneeling quietly above her, confusion written on his puzzled features. "I thought she could only manipulate elements," he whispered.

Coach Boomer had taken his leave, no doubt toward the sanctuary of his office. The only people remaining were Will, Warren, and the sidekick clique of Sky High.

All of them had formed a semi circle around her, with Warren kneeling next to Will. "She can," he answered gruffly, "I think something might have went wrong."

Will remained silent, deep in thought and stunned, no doubt.

Sighing in annoyance, Warren slipped his hands beneath the girl's unconscious and seemingly flaccid body, scooping and lifting her up easily into his arms. "I'll talk to you guys later," he spoke curtly, "I gotta head to Ms. Spex's office."

He made his track out of the gym and into the school's hallways, ignoring the open stares and gaping mouths, as he cradled his burden gently within the crook of his well toned arms.

His gaze remained impassive as he contemplated what had just happened. To tell the truth, he didn't have any answers. In fact, he was just as stunned and confused as Will and Coach Boomer had been in the aftermath of it all. He doubted even Evelyn would have answers when she regained consciousness.

Principal Powers, adorned with black striped formal wear and thick-heeled dress shoes, stood waiting for him. A worried frown was creased across her lips along with a somber expression as he spotted her standing patiently in front of the nurse's office door.

She gently opened it for him to permit him entrance and followed closely behind.

The health department was abandoned and completely deserted, no doubt by Principal Powers' orders. He found a bed to put Evelyn on and gently laid her there, his eyes lingering on her still form for a brief moment before looking at the other occupant guardedly.

"You can remain here if you so choose, Mr. Peace," she intoned politely. "Due to your outstanding track record and abilities, she _is_ your assigned partner for this year."

Warren nodded. Out of courtesy and his better judgment, he decided to remain. Silently, as if in answer, he sat himself down into an unoccupied chair.

Principal Powers followed suit and broke the uncomfortable silence with a heavy sigh. It was time for at least _some_ explanation. "Ms. Elektra is a special case that we had decided to take upon ourselves. Her power revolves around elements as well as other skills that are found neither on any other continent nor any other country. Her guardian made it known to us that her powers are untested and untrained and his teachings could only go so far for her. That is when we decided to take the initial step of enrolling her into our institution."

"I guess you guys didn't see this coming then," he replied, perplexed.

Principal Powers smiled thinly. "On the contrary. This, we were expecting."

Raising an eyebrow in question, Warren asked, "Come again?"

"She doesn't realize yet that she can also _absorb_ elements. In this case, your presence in that gym assisted her on a very powerful and subconscious level. Because she does not yet have any experience or knowledge in possessing such a power, her body shut down. I had her purposely paired with you. "

As the silence grew, she continued, "As you can realize, Mr. Peace, this is a very serious and delicate matter. One that I hope you will cooperate fairly on."

His eyes stared indifferently. "You paired me with her because I'm a pyrokinetic. You knew that something like this would happen. Something _alot_ like this might actually happen _again_ in the future. And you still think this is a good idea _why_…?"

"She needs to be exposed to someone remotely close to her abilities in order to learn and control them. You seem like our best candidate; especially since you are just as introverted as her guardian said she herself would be. If you get to know her, Warren, I'm sure you'll come to discover very few differences between the two of you."

"She isn't _anything_ like me," Warren argued back gruffly, his eyes narrowing.

Principal Powers merely smiled. "Keep thinking that," she astutely replied, "I think you'll be surprised."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_The little girl looked at her chubby hand curiously, fire etched erratically around the tips and nails of her fingers, dancing all the way to the palms of her frail, little wrists._

_A woman kneeled down at her side, eyes wide and fearful as a doe's. Long brown hair veiled along her face like a halo, her lips thinning as she stared at the mesmerized child in front of her._

"_Evelyn," she breathed, her voice fierce yet light all at one. "What are you doing and how did you learn how to do that…?"_

_Her little shoulders shrugged in answer, too enthralled with her hands to really take notice of her mother's unhidden fear and worry. "Why doesn't it hurt, Mommy?" she asked suddenly, her voice small, "I thought fire burns…?"_

_Understanding seemed to light up her eyes, making them almost as green as the grass that rippled along the Earth. "It does, sweetie," she whispered, gentle hesitation written visibly across her features. "But what you are doing now isn't normal. Your father could do what you're doing."_

_The fire extinguished itself. She never talked about her father._

_Almost as hesitantly, Evelyn peered at her hand and then back up at her mother's pale, frightened face. "Did he ever hurt you with it, Mommy…?"_

"_No, Honey," She answered, her smile fleeting and sad. "He never hurt me with his power."_

_Her mouth formed around the word dryly. "Power?"_

_Elektra nodded, her eyes distant but fearful all at once._

_Evelyn tilted her head to the side curiously, her nose scrunching up. "What is your power then, Mommy?"_

_Gentle arms cupped her shoulders. "I have none, Sweetie. I only know what I've come to learn."_

"_And what is that…?"_

_Smiling in grim realization, Elektra whispered, "Perhaps its time." _

_With a heavy sigh, more directed toward herself than the child standing inquisitively next to her, she began gently, "… It's almost your bedtime. Would you like to hear a story…?"_


	9. Chapter Seven: Awakenings

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Seven**: Awakenings

Heightened awareness hit her senses, albeit groggily and more sluggish than normal as she came to. Sharp pain coursed and rippled in heavy waves across her limbs and torso, eliciting an audible groan of protest to escape her dry lips. She felt like she had just been struck by an oncoming freight train. That or several of them…

"She's waking up," a singsong voice whispered.

She felt a presence linger and hover itself above her… _what had happened?_

Blinding light seared and knifed into her eyes, blurring the face of what appeared to be an old woman with kind, gentle features. She peered down at her observantly, eyebrows knitted and creased together in worry.

"I feel like I've just been whacked with a baseball bat," Evelyn groaned, her voice hoarse and cracked.

"Hmm. That is a normal sign then, deary," the woman assured, her voice soft and lilting. "Can you sit up?"

Nodding, Evelyn groaned and made the attempt, her muscles aching and burning in blatant protest. When she managed to sit herself up half way in the bed, the nurse handed her a cup of chilled ice water, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

"You looked mighty dehydrated, my dear," she explained.

"Thanks."

She drank down the contents slowly, allowing her body to heal and hydrate itself with the effects. Admittedly, she felt slightly better after that.

A voice suddenly broke the abrupt silence of the room, drawing Evelyn's attention… "Do you remember anything, Ms. Elektra?"

Principal Powers.

'_Great…' _

Evelyn handed the cup back over to nurse Spex in silence, replying rather curtly, "I remember very little."

Her eyes gazed over toward her bedside.

Much to her surprise and lament, there sat Boomer, Principal Powers, and… Warren Peace…?

She raised a questioning eyebrow at his presence.

Seeming to understand the gesture, Principal Powers answered, "Mr. Peace here helped carry you to the nurse's office after your rather impressive performance in the gymnasium today."

"Ah." Her expression remained indifferent and stoic. Inwardly, however, she was gratefully impressed… if not, a little embarrassed. Few students would have done such a selfless favor, especially for _her _sake, of all people…

"So, Kid," Boomer began impatiently, "What _do_ you last remember?"

She shrugged and merely answered in a bored tone, "Heat, visions, and nothing else more."

"_That's_ _it_?!"

Raising an eyebrow in an almost mocking gesture, Evelyn replied in an even tone, "My mind went blank after having the air crushed out of me. Most minds tend to block out things when they've run out of oxygen."

Boomer's eyes narrowed. "Hey," he growled. "Don't start getting cute with me, Kid."

"I wasn't trying to, _Sir_."

Principal Powers frowned disdainfully over at the fuming Coach near her side. "Boomer," She scolded, "allow me to ask the questions. Please?"

Boomer nodded quietly, his eyes still narrowed and glaring daggers over at Evelyn in grudging silence. Warren smirked despite himself. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now," She began, directing her attention back toward the ailing student before her, "What are these visions you had?"

"Mostly voices. The images were too vague to decipher. My Sensei was the main one that I kept hearing."

Principal Powers nodded, assessing the information. "I see. Boomer just spoke to him over the phone. He said this was to be expected."

Unfazed, a murmur of "figures" escaped her lips.

"I realize this is a rather awkward and informal situation to be in, Ms. Elektra. But, your enrollment into this school was made with prior expectation and agreement between your teacher and I. I am merely abiding by his wishes alone since you are a very rare and special case."

"With all due respect then, Mrs. Powers," Evelyn addressed formally, her tone indifferent. "My Sensei does not know me as well as he thinks he does. I don't belong here. "My case", as you so eloquently put it, only then proves my point."

Principal Powers frowned with visible disappointment. "I'm sorry that you think that way, Evelyn. However, if today's incident wasn't proof enough that you need valued education and training with your abilities, then I don't know by what other means we are to use in order to persuade you otherwise."

Evelyn's expression remained stoic, lacking and void of any emotion. Her tone was flat and her words, straight to the point. "You can start by telling me the truth as to what pre-eminent warning my teacher has given you. The "expectations", if you will, that he has disclosed. I might just listen."

Boomer raised an eyebrow at the girl's forthrightness while Warren, shocked to say the least, gazed at her in silence and with a look almost akin to respect. Nobody had ever done Principal Powers in with a comeback of realistic wit. No student at Sky High, anyway.

Her words left a profound impression on the disciplinarian and, despite herself, a smile that blatantly spoke "touché" appeared across her lips.

"Fair enough," She replied. "Unfortunately, I was informed to be discreet and not to reveal such information. It is under your Sensei's wishes, of course."

"I'm afraid that we are at an impasse then."

"However," Powers persisted, "I have preference to you _learning_ through _experience_ and through your peers. That is where him and I are in agreement… I expect, as he does, for you to continue doing so. You and your new partner here are to be paired for the rest of the year. Within that time, I hope and expect for you to reach a more positive outlook."

Evelyn's eyes met Warren's and she scowled visibly, her objection blatantly showing itself across her face. "I don't need a partner. I'm fine on my own."

"I'm afraid you have little choice in the matter."

Silence met her reply. A very _heated _silence. Coach Boomer shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Unfazed by the girl's deadly calm silence, Principal Powers continued, "Now, since you appear to be in better condition, Ms. Elektra, I think its time you and Mr. Peace here headed back to classes."

Her jaw twitched and her posture remained rigid, anger radiated from her form in waves. To Coach Boomer, her self control and silence was astounding… if, even at best, frightening.

She stepped out of the bed soundlessly, her footfalls soft as she walked out of the door and into the halls with muted stillness, not even sparing a glance behind her.

"Mr. Peace," Principal Powers called back.

Warren stopped midway to the door, his gaze turning to look over his shoulder impassively.

"I expect you to watch and observe her _very_ carefully."

Not even making a response, the boy grunted halfway out the door. _'Great, I'm a fucking babysitter…'_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Coach Boomer gazed at Principal Powers in amazement. "There's no doubt as to who that girl's mother is."

"Yes," she agreed, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. "And _that_ is what I'm afraid of."

"Elektra…? Shouldn't it be likeness to the father you ought to be worried about?"

"No. She's just as closed off from the world as her mother had chosen to be. Something's gotta change in that family, Boomer, and I'm going to try my damnedest to make certain of it, starting with _her_…"


	10. Chapter Eight: Partnerships and Plans

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Eight**: Partnerships and Plans

Her fists curled themselves angrily against her sides, the nails biting harshly into fleshy palms. Outwardly, she appeared calm and composed. Inwardly, however, she was fuming with an alarming intensity.

Her heels clicked resonatingly down through the halls, her posture rigid, her strides confident and built with noticeable tension. Keen eyes sifted with perceptive ease through still surroundings, ignoring the soft, fluttering movements behind her.

The halls were deathly quiet, still and utterly deserted.

Two occupants remained, one a mere girl and the other, a shadowing equivalent as he trailed stealthily behind her.

Movement stopped abruptly, the girl pausing in mid-stride to pivot and look backward, her eyes meeting his unflinchingly.

"Thank you, by the way," Evelyn spoke tersely, her voice tinged with the tiniest fraction of gratitude. She didn't thank or apologize often and the awkwardness of the situation irritated her.

Warren merely nodded, raising an amused eyebrow at the girl's back as she turned around on her heels and continued walking, as if she had never uttered a single word to him.

_This is a partnership that is sure to get interesting_, he concluded.

Sighing wearily, Warren began following her again, his eyes staring blankly ahead.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

All eyes were transfixed on them. Upon entering the classroom, heads turned and conspiring voices erupted in low, hushed whispers.

Evelyn breezed through the room without any indication or care, plopping herself down at her desk and staring straight ahead at the chalkboard. Warren followed in after her and trudged through with a scowling glare rippled across his face. All students shifted back abruptly in their desks, not meeting his eyes.

The whispers stopped.

"Mr. Peace, Ms. Elektra," Ms. Wendell acknowledged, throwing them an indicative nod. "So nice of you to finally join us…"

She smiled brightly and continued on with her lecture, as if they had been present the whole entire class period, "Now, force and will power are key factors in power function…"

And the lecture continued.

_An hour later… _

Class had finally ended and Evelyn gazed over at Warren in calculating silence. "Don't bother, by the way."

He stared at her with vacant eyes. "Bother with what?"

"Watching over me by Principal Powers' orders. I don't need a babysitter or a fucking nursemaid, Peace," she answered calmly, no trace of hostility or anger in her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood up and stalked off abruptly before even a sound could utter itself from his lips.

"I never said I would," he murmured, watching her retreating form as his quiet reply went unheard.

Women.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Hey Warren!" Zack called, his voice echoing soundly throughout the campus. Trailing behind him was Will, Layla, and Majenta.

'_Great…' _

Outside they were pretty much unavoidable to him and today of all days, their presence did nothing but grate on his already ruffled nerves. He knew exactly _what_ and _whom_ they were going to want to discuss and carry on about.

At present, it was a sore subject that he really didn't want to breach or get into. Annoyed, Warren kept on walking toward the buses in heavy, unbreakable strides. Unfortunately, the albino's legs were so tall and lanky that he met the pyro halfway toward his destination.

"Yo, man," he addressed breathlessly, "What happened after gym?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he shot back stiffly, his expression hard and stoned face.

Unfortunately, nobody even remotely apart of the sidekick clique could take a fucking hint or clue at his mood, attitude, or words. And all of those just ended up going in one ear and out the other…

"Why did Coach Boomer ask for _you_, man? Is she okay and everything…? What happened?"

Layla and Will soon surrounded him also.

"Does the words _'I don't want to talk about it so leave me alone'_ mean anything to you?"

Layla rolled her eyes at the pyrokinetic's anger, answering firmly, "We just want to know what happened and if she's okay."

"She's fine, she's conscious, she's breathing," he snapped gruffly, pushing himself past Zach in an angry fury.

"Wow," Layla whispered, "He's not in a good mood."

"Hey, Man," Zack called out after him, "We'll see ya later then!"

"Probably because he met _her_," Will answered, a smile curving upon his lips. "She's about as bitchy as he is in a bad mood."

"Dude, you _talked_ to her? What'd she say…?"

Majenta rolled her eyes.

"Well, she kinda complained that she was partnered with a Neanderthal for collateral and that I should keep my head in the game. Other than that, she wasn't all that talkative."

Layla's eyes widened. "She _what_?!"

"Well, she doesn't seem all that impressed with your powers like everyone else," Magenta spoke, "Besides, what are _hers_? Exploding and then _fainting_ into a human fireball…?"

"Kimagure, man!" Zach corrected. "She's like an elemental with a rare ability. And she saved Ethan's ass in the hall yesterday morning, you at least gotta respect her for that."

"Well, she made _quite_ the performance at gym, didn't she?" Majenta shot back.

"Okay, guys," Will interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Let's get on a new topic before you two bite each other's heads off. Are you guys coming tonight or what?"

"Where?"

"The Paper Lantern," Layla perked up. "We're all going to meet there tonight."

Zack shrugged, the brewing argument forgotten. "I'm down… Majenta?"

"I got three papers to work on, I can't."

"What about Ethan?" Layla asked.

Majenta rolled her eyes. Nobody ever listens. "His parents won't let him out on a school night, remember?"

"Oh." Smiling cheerfully, Layla covered up her disappointment. "Well, looks like once again I'm going to be out numbered by the guys. Wonderful."

Will frowned, giving her a mock puppy face. "You make it sound like such a _bad_ thing…"

"Awwww! I didn't mean it that way…"

Zack rolled his eyes skyward, not wanting to watch the two kiss and make out in front of him, muttering under his breath, "Great, and I get to be the third wheel until Mr. flammable gets done..."

Majenta smiled. "Sucks to be you!"


	11. Chapter Nine: Quiet Evenings?

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Nine**: Quiet Evenings?

Her house was empty, utterly quiet and still. At times, she felt at peace with its calm vacancy. Today, however, the residence held much less of anything to be desired as she had little energy to convert to training.

She was bored, tired, and utterly irritated.

Her Sensei had been hiding things, things about _her_ and her powers. His words before her departure to Sky High were now suddenly becoming all too clear. His motivations and secrets behind everything, however, were still somewhat of a distorted mystery left unraveled.

'_Do not argue with me, Evelyn. I had said this once to your mother years before you were born and now, I must say it to you… some lessons cannot be taught, some must be lived in order to be understood.'_

What irked her most was that he _knew_ her powers would evolve. And he didn't even have the decency to at least _warn _her about it.

"Cryptic old man," Evelyn scoffed aloud, her feet padding leisurely toward the spacious living room.

The house she lived in had been purchased using her mother's money, a privilege given to her upon her sixteenth birthday. She was now of age to have access to the Natchios fortune as well as the entire funds put into various accounts from her mother's past "dealings". Her name was her mother's, of course, but her legal name helped in not drawing too much attention to herself. Her entire family, once living, had been wiped out and assassinated. She wouldn't even _presume_ to think that she was free and clear of all future danger. That was a path of ignorance well bordering upon stupidity.

Her answering machine flashed like a crimson beacon through the darkness, drawing a thin smile to her lips. Two messages.

Boy, she was climbing high on the popularity list; normally it was at a big, fat zero.

Sighing, she hit the _'play' _button, her other hand drumming absently upon the mahogany desk in front of her.

"Hi," a soft-spoken, female voice broke out. "This is Josie Stronghold for _Stronghold Realty_. I just wanted to welcome you, Ms. Natchios, to the neighborhood and thank you for purchasing with our company. If you should have any questions for us, please feel free to contact our offices and we'll be sure to get back to you when we can. Thank you and have a wonderful time in your new home…"

The message clicked off abruptly… and Evelyn's jaw literally dropped.

Stronghold.

No wonder.

She hadn't been aware of just exactly _whom_ her representative had conveniently purchased the house from. She had set them up with the deal to pay in cash using her family's name and credit. There had been no paper trail… and the Strongholds hadn't even questioned it.

"Figures," she chuckled cynically. "They use real estate for a cover…"

'_And understand when "Supers" need to hide themselves…'_

Apparently Will's parents knew who her mother was. That, or Principal Powers and her Sensei had somehow intervened with them and her "representative".

She didn't believe in coincidences.

Shaking her head absently, she hit for the next message.

"Evelyn," a voice with a deep, Scottish brogue spoke, "It's O'Donnell, and I'm calling to let you know that I'm in town. Also, we need to talk. Tonight. I 'ave urgent business to discuss with ya and I'm afraid that it cannot wait, lass. You know the number."

The smile on her face fell into a tight frown, a suspicious, glassy expression suddenly clouding itself over. All she knew was that his call meant only one thing.

Trouble.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

They stood out like sore thumbs and right upon spotting them, Warren scowled visibly in their direction. This was obviously not meant to be his quiet night of peace at work like he had presumed it to be.

Glaring skyward and counting to ten, Warren finally began his venture over toward the occupied table, giving his group of friends a look of utter disapproval. Were they just _aching _to torture him today…?

"Hi, Warren!" Layla beamed, her hand rising in greeting next to her curled-up pigtail.

"What are you guys doing _here_?" He asked, cutting to the chase, as he adjusted the dirty rag cascading down the front of his broad shoulder. A firm scowl had set itself transversely upon his lips, in hopes that they would _actually_ get the hint this time.

Knowing what he was getting at, Layla merely shrugged innocently, a bright smile plastered on her face. "Talking, eating, and hanging out for the night. It was my turn to pick."

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "So, you gettin' off early tonight, man?"

Sighing heavily, as hostility and intimidation never seemed to work with this particular group anymore, he responded quietly, "Don't know. It depends on how slow we are tonight."

"Well, if it isn't," Layla replied with a smile, "You should come sit and join us after you're done. Besides, if it does get busy, we'll wait up. All of us are expected home late anyway."

"Yep," Will agreed, "My parents were more than happy to get me outta their hair for the night."

Warren shrugged nonchalantly, biting back a retort. He was just too tired to really care at the moment. "I'll see how it goes tonight," he replied evenly, his gaze straying toward the kitchen and then back to the trio again. "Anyway, I gotta get back to work."

"Iight. Later, man," Zack replied, watching as Warren made his way toward the back room. After he left, he turned his attention back to the couple in front of him, whispering conspiringly, "He seems less angry… think he'll talk about what happened today?"

Layla frowned, her eyes gazing levelly. "Zack," she warned, "Don't push him. He'll only get aggravated and then he won't talk at _all_. You of all people know not to provoke him on certain subjects that he doesn't want to bring up."

Will nodded his agreement, stating in a quiet and stern voice, "Just let it go, man."

"Alright, alright…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"And then, I was so distracted with dad punching the guy clear across the street that I literally _flew_, head first, into a wall. And it ended up being a wall to a _biker's bar_!"

Layla's hysterical laughter echoed resoundingly through the restaurant, unable to contain itself as Will talked about the newest "Stronghold Three" adventures. Both listeners looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"Ha! _Dude_," Zack exclaimed, "That is so fucking _awesome_! I so wish I had been there!"

"Yeah, well, you shoulda seen the look on _Dad's_ face. I thought he was going to pop a blood vessel. I had to fly my old man out of there before he did anything bull-headed. I mean, my mom would've skinned him alive!"

Zack smiled enviously. "Yeah but, _man_, a _biker's bar_…! How hard core is that?!"

Layla rolled her eyes. "If you had been any other normal person, _Will Stronghold_, I would have been worried _sick_, putting yourself into a dangerous situation like that. I mean, it's-"

Her words and train of thought suddenly stopped, her jaw going slack as she stared, wide-eyed, beyond the vantage point past Zack's white-streaked head…

Zack paused, moving his face closer in faint amusement. "It's _what_, Layla…? _Layla_…?"

Will followed his girlfriend's stupefied gaze, only to stare in open shock as well. Nervously, he began, "Uh… Zack? You remember what you wanted to bring up to Warren earlier…?"

Zack rolled his eyes upward in exasperation. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, Will, _don't _bring it up."

"Well," Will coughed, his eyes still staring. "Now I'm telling you to _definitely not _bring it up."

"Why? Is he about to make the kitchen explode or sumthin'…?" He began, shifting in his chair, "If he is, that guy is in _serious_ need of anger-"

He stopped in mid-turn abruptly, his mouth gaping. "Oh…"


	12. Chapter Ten: Old Friends Pt 1

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Ten**: Old Friends

Her eyes scanned her surroundings keenly in silence, taking in the décor of deep crimson and golden colors and the intricate designs of oriental art. Her gaze landed on a familiar, broad form sitting rigidly, alone, at a secluded booth. A ghost of a smile touched her lips as she sauntered soundlessly toward him and sat down, her eyes meeting his boldly.

He looked slightly different, more older, from when she had seen him last. His short, raven black curls were tinged and frosted with silvery strands of gray at the sides, creasing just above his ears. The famous dimpled cheeks, once so round and near boyish, had hollowed out evenly, distinguishing him with developed age. He had even grown out a short beard, giving him more of a rugged, dark appearance.

Round eyes, keen and compassionate as they had always been, stared in startlement across at her.

Arching an amused eyebrow, Evelyn asked, "What?"

"Ye look just like yer mother, lass," he breathed, his eyes softening as he stared at her in open shock. "I always thought ye'd be just as pretty as 'er."

"And you," Evelyn started, smiling fondly, "… look older."

O'Donnell chuckled. "I can't get any younger t'be sure. It's been awhile, kiddo."

"Years," Evelyn agreed. "Last time I saw you I was twelve."

"Ha! And yer still the smart ass little bugger that hasn't changed, aren't ya? I'm sure the old man has had his hands full all of these years."

Shaking her head absently in dismay, Evelyn commented dryly, "Sure it hasn't been the other way around?"

The Scotsman grinned impishly. "Aye… but maybe a tad bit mutual. Yer dear old mum had a hard time with 'im herself, as have I, I'm afraid…"

"How long have you been waiting?"

O'Donnell shrugged. "Ten minutes, not too long."

"I never pinned a Scotsman like you for being a fan of Chinese food."

"Well, a man like meself enjoys a variety of foods, local or worldly otherwise. Ye knew the note in the mailbox was from myself, I take it?"

"Of course," Evelyn grinned. "I could tell by the atrocious handwriting from your letters."

O'Donnell scoffed but smirked back despite himself. "Everyone's a critic."

A new presence suddenly fluttered and materialized next to their table, catching their attention abruptly. Evelyn looked over with a vacant expression, a flicker of surprise suddenly creasing itself onto her features. Obviously she was getting two surprises this evening…

A delicate eyebrow arched as a familiar face hovered above them. "Peace."

"Elektra."

His hair was pulled back and a dirty apron adorned his hips, hugging a pair of weathered, old jeans. Despite the messy disarray of his hair, he looked quite handsome. His features were more distinctly defined, dark and aristocratic, even through the dim lighting of the restaurant's interior.

A ghost of a smile touched O'Donnell's lips at their brisk introduction, his eyes meeting Warren's in silent assessment. "Evenin', lad. Ye must be a schoolmate of this 'ere lass o' mine."

"Unfortunately."

The reply came out as more of a biting retort and a wry grin suddenly curled itself onto O'Donnell's lips. "Aye, ye really must be then."

Sighing heavily, Evelyn looked over toward her amused companion and then back up at her classmate again. "Warren this Merrick O'Donnell, a family friend. O'Donnell, this is Warren Peace."

O'Donnell held out an offered hand, surprising Evelyn when Warren actually took it.

"Nice to make yer acquaintance, Mr. Peace. I hope she hasn't been too much trouble for ye ta handle. She can be quite the spitfire when she wants ta be."

Warren raised an eyebrow in faint amusement. "I can imagine," he replied dryly, "So, what can I get for you two tonight?"

O'Donnell smiled politely, ever the well-mannered gentleman as usual. His eyes sparkled with his usual upbeat humor. "I think I'll live dangerously tonight. I'll take the special. And you, lass…?"

"Just water. You can eat for the both of us, O'Donnell."

"Aye that I can."

Warren nodded. "I'll be right back then." Hastily, he retreated back toward the kitchens.

The young man's absence made O'Donnell grin back toward the scowling young woman sitting across from him. "Well, lass, if my old eyes and ears don't deceive me, I think ye are starting to warm up to him."

"Not even remotely," Evelyn scoffed. "I wasn't even aware he worked here… Now, as much as I would _love_ to catch up, O'Donnell, I know this isn't a social call. You mind telling me what's going on?"

O'Donnell sighed heavily. This girl was most certainly her mother's daughter.

"-Did Stick put you up to this?"

The Scotsman wrinkled up his nose at the accusation, replying rather bitingly, "Na. What kind of person do ye take me for, girl? I happen to 'ave no real connection to that old Cooke, I haven't for years, unlike yer dear mother, god rest 'er soul."

Evelyn sighed. "Are you in trouble then?" She asked, her eyes shining with slight concern.

O'Donnell shook his head. "No, lass… Look, I made a promise to yer mother that if anything should happen to 'er, I'd take care of ya and keep ya safe as best I could. The Old man and I agreed long ago that he was the best choice for yer safety."

"I figured as much."

"-I've tracked ye down 'cause I need to warn ya," he began, his eyes locking sternly onto hers, "Word has somehow leaked out that you're no longer under the Old Man's protection. He has a spy in his midst, lass, someone in his camp that can cover their tracks and connections extremely well."

Evelyn frowned skeptically. "I don't see what reason would be behind it. Only someone apart of the Hand would be able to put themselves past Stick's defenses if they were cunning enough to do it."

"Precisely."

"-The Hand has been wiped out for years, O'Donnell, you were _there_ for it."

"Aye," O'Donnell agreed, "That I was… but…"

"But what?"… At the crest fallen look that crossed his face, Evelyn breathed out a heavy sigh, her voice soft, "Something went wrong, didn't it?"

O'Donnell nodded, his shoulders sagging, "After tha night you were abducted and yer mom died," he began, "we killed everyone in that camp. I killed a lot of men that night, Evelyn, _a lot_. There was only one survivor and I refused to kill a child, just as the other men did… tha child was Kirigi's son, lass. The son of the Hand's leader that yer mum killed a year before you were born…"

"So you think it's the surviving _boy_ that's after me…?"

"Who else," O'Donnell answered, his brow creasing, "Look, Lass, he has his father and his grandfather's resources. I couldn't kill a mere boy at the age of seven. It isn't my style and it most _certainly_ isn't yer mother's. All I know, is that whatever is left of the Hand is comin' for ye… and I think that super school yer apart of now might be expectin' some form of trouble from it. Be weary, lass, and be _extremely_ careful, eh?"

Evelyn frowned, her eyes flashing with brief suspicion. "How did you know about the school?"

O'Donnell winked, a sudden smile spreading itself cheekily across his features. "I have my connections, some even surpassing the Old Man's."

"Your wicked humor and cryptic-ness astounds me," Evelyn stated dryly, her eyes gazing up as Warren approached the table. Idly she wondered just how much the boy might have overheard before reaching them…

"Aye, as well it should, my dear."

"One special and one glass of water," Warren stated dryly, setting the items down smoothly onto the tabletop. His face was set in a calm and unreadable expression, but his eyes flickered calculatingly over towards Evelyn, almost in near suspicion.

Obviously he had overheard some brief snippets of their conversation, and it didn't non-too well fit to his liking. His stare of intensity spoke volumes and Evelyn frowned visibly in his direction.

A well-arched eyebrow shot up at her withering look. "We'll talk later," he ordered tonelessly.

O'Donnell thought the exchange was highly amusing. The boy had issued it as an order and if Evelyn was _anything_ like her mother, she'd take a high offence to it, often even taking it up as a challenge.

These two were quite an unusual pair of young people…

"Thank ye, lad. I'm leavin' after this so that should give ye two kids time, eh?"

He couldn't help the smile that accompanied his words. The smoldering glare that met his laughing eyes proved everything, down even to his own hidden suspicions. The boy would probably make a good ally for the little lass, especially if he attended the very same school that he had made mention of earlier.

Warren nodded. "Nice meeting you then."

"Likewise, Mr. Peace, ye take good care of me niece now. And don't let her fierce nature scare you, she's quite an amusing young woman underneath all tha hostility she apparently has. Women ya know, they can't seem to lose it."

Warren cracked a slight smile, especially at the glare Evelyn tossed icily toward her companion. He was quite a funny character, friendly and highly charismatic, completely opposite to the girl that sat scowling across from him.

Despite what he had overheard, the man seemed earnest, if not protective enough.

Silently, Warren shot one last, stern look at Evelyn and then took his leave, his strides purposeful as he made his way towards the back kitchens.

O'Donnell smiled brightly before digging into his food, stating calmly all the while, "Quite the charming young lad, my girl, I like him already."

Evelyn scoffed at him, her hand cupping absently around her drink. "You would, he's just about as much of an ass as you are."

The smile never faulted from his face. "Heh. If tha's not far from the truth then, I think he'll come to grow on ye."

Rolling her eyes in skeptical protest, Evelyn decided to change the subject, asking rather good-naturedly, "So, what have you been doing lately…? Have you retired or do old habits die hard?"

O'Donnell chuckled. "Yer too much like yer old mum that it scares me."

"Well, I could be more blunt about it but I've decided to keep the conversation more low key, just in case if you have the FBI or CIA after your tail again. Why make things easy?"

"Aye, lass, I know. I'm retired now, in case if ye'd forgotten."

Evelyn smiled at him fondly, her eyes laughing as she leaned back more comfortably against her seat. "I haven't. But as I've come to realize, old dogs don't learn new tricks, my friend, unless of course your new mission is to baby-sit me and _that _you're going to have to pick a number and wait in line for."

"I detect bitterness and now _yer_ humor is astounding me."

Evelyn snorted derisively.

O'Donnell sighed; the girl's stubbornness was most certainly an unrelenting trait for her. It was something well-inherited that would no doubt ever leave."People are only tryin to protect ya, you gotta understand that, lass. It's something that yer mum would've wanted and there's too much loss and tragedy that follows in her name, just as it does in yer own, I'm afraid."

Evelyn nodded somberly but her voice was firm. "Don't ask me to like it. I don't. Stick's secrecy in doing it already is only making me angry."

"Ha! That doesn't surprise me in the least…"

"There's more to what's going on, O'Donnell, more in what's being said and done."

O'Donnell frowned. "I don't know wha yer gettin' at?"

"I get sent to a high school with super-powered kids out of the blue and now I'm being told there's a spy in his camp and the Hand isn't quite eliminated as previously thought. I think he knows there's a spy and he knows about Kirigi's son."

O'Donnell smiled thinly. "Aye. And if there be a Hand member in his encampment where would be the next safe place to put ya, eh?"

"Sky High."

"Me thinks you've just figured out a question that has been bothering ye but then that leads to another… Does the Hand know about the school…? That, I'm na too sure about. But I can tell ye one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"If they do, you're gonna gain a slew of unknown enemies. _That_ boy has connections to many bad men and people and if he's anythin' like his grandfather, he'll use the influence he has at his disposal, which is why I'm telling ya to be careful."

"There's something else, O'Donnell."

"And what would tha be?"

"Stick apparently has some sort of important contact with the teachers of that school. My powers are growing and the principal refuses to tell me what's happening under his wishes. This new information about the Hand though, I'm not even sure if the faculty are aware of it."

O'Donnell grinned, almost in sly appreciation. "Keepin' secrets left and right, tha about sums up the Old Man. He's a cunning ol' fox, I'll give 'im tha. But his motives, I know for certain, are for yer protection. Don't get too cross with 'im, eh?"

"Unfortunately, that's a difficult request to make."

"Heh. Aye, I know."


	13. Chapter Ten: Old Friends Pt 2

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Eleven: **Mysteries

After sitting down tersely into the booth, Warren Peace placed the blemished dishtowel off of his shoulder and took the candle from the center table, his finger snapping abruptly to light the top wick with an undaunted, conspicuous grace.

His hand smoothly retreated, his arms crossing together onto the table in a well-composed silence.

The flame flickered in a teasing rhythm, casting an ethereal glow against the intense and ruggedly dark contours of his face. His eyes, enthralling and expectant, stared with forceful intensity across the counter top at her.

Evelyn, neither intimidated nor fearful, merely stared back with a deep, voiding silence to match his own. The dim lighting shimmered across at her, softening the orbs of deep green eyes and highlighting the long, brown strands splayed gently down the slopes of her shoulders to appear almost like a rippling waterfall of amber-colored streaks.

O'Donnell had left earlier, giving her a soft, fond smile and a whisper of a kiss onto her cheek. He had promised to remain in touch and to call or expect his appearance if anything awry should happen in his absence. He gave Warren the bill and a decently sized tip, exchanging a few quiet words with him that was beyond Evelyn's earshot. She could only imagine what had been said between the two and more than likely, it had something to do specifically with _her_.

"As much as I loved the staring game as a child, its not as much fun as it used to be," Evelyn remarked cynically, breaking the heavy and deeply awkward silence that seemed to hover and linger between them.

Warren merely sat stone-faced, assessing her quietly. His reply came out firm and gruff, a tone left at best for people he regarded coolly. "I'm not here to spy or tattle for the principal. If you think that then you're an idiot."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow sardonically at his bluntness before shifting her lips into a small, cynical smirk. "Fair enough," she replied. "To tell you the truth, I was just informing you that I don't want a baby-sitter. It didn't matter if that was your intention or not at the time. I don't trust people, as you may have well come to realize. Whether you're in some high-powered super school or not, it's of little consequence to me. I just want people out of my life and out of my business; I have enough people trying to get themselves involved in it already. Now, seeing as you're here talking to me, I'm assuming you have a motive behind it."

His eyes seemed to flicker in understanding to her words, almost as if he could relate to them. Whatever anger he had previously possessed seemed to dissipate at a less inferior rate and he spoke firmly. "If I'm going to end up being unwillingly involved in anything, I at least want to know what I'm getting myself into. Whether you like it or not, we're stuck with each other for the rest of this year. I'm not exactly happy about it either."

"Whoever said you were going to be involved in anything, especially with issues involving _my _life?"

Warren gazed at her intently, his eyes darkening. "I'm far from being stupid, Elektra, so cut the crap," he snapped with abrupt impatience, "I know from the meeting with the highlander that just left the restaurant that you weren't just sent here to figure out your abilities. You were sent here to escape and hide from something, _people_ from the sounds of it."

"And if you think it was willingly," Evelyn snapped back harshly, "then _you're_ an idiot. I don't come from growing up in a well-developed ignorant childhood like you or your buddies may have. So, I'm sorry if I've messed up the protective proverbial "bubble" that are you and your friends' lives in high school. I don't even _want_ to be _here_. You can place _that _blame on a secretive old man that's half way around the world right now."

"First off," Warren growled, "You know _nothing_ about me. Secondly, I want to know just _exactly_ what you do and you had better start explaining. I don't want any surprises for this year, I had my share the last."

Evelyn regarded him coolly, unfazed but contemplative. Sitting in silent assessment across from her, Warren found that it was odd with this girl. Her anger was controlled but she could go from hot to cold within a short span of seconds and to be quite honest, it both intrigued and unnerved him all at once.

"_If_ I tell you and when I say _if_, you speak of it to no one… telling you this, I might just come to regret it later."

"You're forgetting that I'm just about as popular as you are," Warren shot back dryly.

Meeting his eyes, Evelyn sighed heavily. "I think its best if I start from the beginning then…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"For thousands of years an age-old war was waged. There are warriors of darkness, who harness the destructive powers of chaos and death and then there are warriors of light, those who practice under the disciplined ways of _Kimagure_, the ability to master through time, life, and even death itself… Both of these sides in war would seek out _the treasure_, a lost soul who was birthed as a weapon to tip the balance of either good or evil, a child and a motherless daughter-"

Warren frowned, arching a skeptical eyebrow as he snorted derisively. "You're joking, right?"

His eyes searched hers and Evelyn gazed back at him icily.

"Do I look like the comical type to you, Peace?"

At his silence, Evelyn replied, "Didn't think so. My family is born of them and I am, unfortunately, the third generation of a _"treasure"_. The Hand is made up of all the dark forces, the elite of them the most powerful and most destructive. Kirigi, the son of the Hand's most eldest and powerful leader, murdered my grandmother, when my mother was but a child. My mother dedicated her life to their destruction; she even became a Baji assassin in order to wipe them out by their numbers.

"For the most part, all the Hand has ever truly been to my family is a group of murdering men that kill and split apart children from their parents, just to gain a young weapon that they think will be useful to win their war. My mother was completely out of their grasp. She studied under the ways of Kimagure but my Sensei has always thought that she had a lot of anger and rage held within her, too much that often at times it blinded her...

"She killed Kirigi after protecting another girl that was suppose to become the next in line as a chosen weapon. After that, she began a new life and had me in the process…"

Warren leaned back in the chair, perplexed. It was most certainly _a lot _to take in all at once and if she was fabricating a lie, it was most certainly a _very_ _good_ one. He highly doubted it, however, because her eyes held anger and also a wistful sadness behind every word she had just spoken.

And he thought _he_ had problems… hers seemed far worse in living through. It was but of realistic consequence that she was just as guarded, if not even more, than he was.

Evelyn gazed at him warily, studying him with keen eyes that, at present time, seemed far older to him. "Do you wish me to continue or leave it at that? There's a lot more that follows it."

"You've been hiding all your life, haven't you?"

"Sort of. I've been under the protection of Kimagure masters ever since my mother died, it's been the only real safe place for me to stay."

Warren nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"I was abducted as a child by the Hand. They knew to do it, it would take _a lot_ of undertaking and unlike my grandmother, my own mother is a lot harder to kill."

She sighed tiredly, her eyes distant as if she were re-living the memory in her own mind for no doubt the hundredth time in her young life… "My mother died saving me that night. She managed to kill the elder leader of the Hand and many of its elite representatives. O'Donnell and his men killed the rest."

"So that's where he comes in," Warren stated. He looked over in pensive silence at Evelyn. "Why is he here then if they were wiped out years ago?"

"O'Donnell and I believe I was sent here because despite Stick's secrecy, there's been a spy caught in the midst of the Kimagure encampment. Also, O'Donnell told me that someone was left alive, the son of Kirigi and the grandson of the Hand's leader. He was seven at the time the clan was murdered and O'Donnell told me that he was left alive. I even remember _seeing_ a little boy there during my imprisonment but I didn't really know who he was at the time."

"So, O'Donnell came to warn you where your Sensei didn't?"

Evelyn nodded grudgingly. "He keeps too many secrets from me, a habit that I don't like nor appreciate. My mother disliked it immensely also, last I recall."

Warren leaned on his elbows more heavily against the table, his eyes contemplative as he stared intently at the candle flame.

"The boy is probably my own age now," Evelyn continued, "if not a year or two older, and he has whatever resources are left from his family's past dealings. Stick probably sent me here not just for the sake of uncovering more about my powers but as a precaution to protect me from _them_ in particular. O'Donnell isn't even sure if they know about Sky High. If they do, then there's not a whole lot I can do about it, except wait and watch my back."

"That's it…?" Warren asked. "What's _he_ going to want with you, anyway?"

Evelyn shrugged. "I don't know," she answered in a somber tone, "If it's over blood spilt, I'd say we should be even by now. But, with the Hand, you never know. My whole family was wiped out and murdered by them. My mother killed his grandfather as well as his father. I'm not sure if they're going to come after me out of vengeance or to gain my ability as a weapon. Only time will tell, I guess."

His eyes gazed over at her in calculating silence. Her life hadn't been easy; far more tragedy was involved in hers than in his. No wonder.

She stared up at him and smiled sadly. It was strange to her, telling a complete stranger her story, yet, she never talked about it to anyone before now. She never had to. Her life was a closed book, shut up and left on a musty, old shelf and available only to those that had actually lived during the years of her mother's life.

"So," Evelyn finished, regaining her composure, "that is what is happening and _that_ is what you're paranoid about getting involved in. Don't worry. I highly doubt it. I'll make certain every black and red hair is still attached to your head by the time I leave."

Warren snorted at her sad attempt at humor and asked in a low voice, "Does Principal Powers know about any of this?"

"Not too my knowledge, no. O'Donnell just told me to watch my back and he'll more than likely be here if anything new comes up. Now, is there anything else you need to ask? As it would seem, I've just gained the attention of your friends on the other side of the room."

Warren shrugged, not even bothering to look in their direction. "Not really." He stood up quietly, whatever thoughts he had; he pretty much kept them to himself. He felt bad enough asking her things which now seemed too personal already. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Evelyn nodded and stood up herself. "Goodnight then, Peace."

Soundlessly, she headed out the door and into the clean, night air, feeling as if a burden had been lifted square off of her shoulders for once in her life.

Maybe it wasn't too bad if at least _someone_ knew…

"Goodnight," Warren whispered back. His gaze watched her retreating form in contemplative silence until she was safely outside and gone from his sight. And then, hesitantly, it strayed over toward the eager eyes of his friends…

'_Great…'_


	14. Chapter Eleven: Zack's Extreme Dread

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Twelve: **Zack's Extreme Dread

Layla, Will, and Zack watched openly, their eyes drawn out into intense stares of curiosity as they observed the two talking quietly to each other within the secluded booth outside of their ear range.

At first, it seemed like a heated conversation and quite frankly, the intense, seething gaze that emanated from Warren unnerved them a bit. It seemed to dissipate moments later, however, after words were shot back from his companion, no doubt deterring any hostility the two had against each other.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Layla asked, her nose scrunching up, as her expression seemed to reveal both a hint of awe and intrigue. Warren had actually got the other girl _speaking_ for far longer than _she_ ever did…

"When did they suddenly become such good friends is what I'm wondering," Will stated offhandedly, his eyes training themselves intently upon the face of his friend. Warren's expression, suddenly and rather unexpectedly, softened as he talked back to the girl and _that_, quite frankly, had surprised the hell out of him…

"_Dude_," Zack spoke up, shaking his head enviously, "what I wouldn't _give_ just to be a _fly_ on that wall…!"

"Shhhh!" Layla scolded, waging her finger, "Do you _want_ them to hear you? Let them talk, Zack."

Zack winced sheepishly, refraining from covering his mouth. Looking over to see if they'd noticed or not, he bent his head closer towards the table, speaking in a low whisper, "Dude, do you think that guy she was with was her pops or sumthin'? 'Cause man, I wouldn't want to mess with that guy. He was pretty built, not to mention tall…"

Will shook his head. "He didn't really look anything like her. But, I guess you can never really tell. He seemed to like Warren when he met him."

"Well, the guy _did_ actually kiss her on the cheek before he left," Layla perked up, "He was kind of handsome for an older man, in a sort of rugged, Richard Gere kind of way… And, I mean, he actually made her smile a couple of times. She ought to do that more often, she has such a pretty smile too."

Zack nodded his agreement, grinning slyly. "Yea, kind of a sexy one on that note, son…"

"Zack," Will chided him, "If Maj ever heard you say that she would slap you a thousand times over."

Zack shrugged innocently. "Well, she doesn't _kiss_ me in public so hell, at least that's _my _way of getting public affection…"

Layla chuckled, plucking her lips out teasingly at the pathetic scowl that had split itself across his face. "Aw, Poor Zacky…"

"Hey!" Zack warned. "We can't _all_ be _you two_, macking it out in the middle of Coach Boomer's gym class. Besides, maybe she'll start smacking me _somewhere else_, now that would be a good change…hell yea…"

Layla's moment of victory was briefly short-lived and her expression crumbled into a pure look of utter terror. "…ew."

Zack wiggled his eyebrows, a triumphant grin plastered across his face.

"Well, I have to say that I'm shocked to say the least," Will interrupted, "I mean, I haven't really seen him _talk_ or at least even bother to _look_ at another female since Nora."

"Yea," Zack agreed, "Then again, who can blame him after living through _that_ frigid _hell_. Personally, I thought Maj was going to morph and spring on her just to gouge her beady little eyes out."

Layla smiled knowingly at Zack, her fingers wrapping themselves absently around her fortune cookie.

"Now _that_ would've been something worth seeing…" Will replied, "But, I mean, guys _look_. He's talking to her and he's not even hostile anymore, not to mention _he_ approached _her_. I'm detecting that something's there."

"Yeah," Zack snorted, "like hormones raging…"

Layla whacked him, hard, right upside the head with her fortune cookie, a chiding frown evading her lips. It was a customary ritual for Layla's definition of "Zack stupidity" that everyone else had well grown accustomed to. Will grinned despite himself.

"Well," Layla began, "I think they would look cute together. I mean, she's gorgeous, she wears dark clothes, has powers almost similar to his, and they practically _speak_ the same language… I mean who says, '_leave me alone_', '_go away_', and '_what_', all the time, anyway…"

At the bemused stares she received, Layla continued sheepishly, "Well, except them, I mean…"

Will nodded and glanced back over. "They seem to get along pretty well," he observed.

"Well," Layla added, a dreamy smile flittering itself across her pink, rosy lips. "He did carry her to the nurses office after she fainted in the gym. I thought that was kind of romantic."

Zack cringed and blatantly scowled in her direction. "_Romantic_? Gawd, you chicks fuckin' amaze the _hell_ outta of me! Is the part where she turned into a _fireball_ romantic too?!"

Layla snorted and narrowed her eyes threateningly. Unfortunately, she was out of fortune cookie ammunition, _the_ _glare_ was the next best and only thing to shoot at him…

"Geez, Layla, if you think that's romantic then maybe I ought to carry _you_ around more often," Will replied, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Zack rolled his eyes heavenward, mumbling incoherent curses as the couple in front of him made _"kissy"_ faces at each other.

A sudden smile lit up Layla's lips, her eyes shifting from Will's direction and back over toward the pair beyond them.

The two shared a look.

An expression of abrupt horrification suddenly lit itself transversely across Zack's face and, almost knowing what was going to be said, he replied tonelessly, "Let me guess, you guys wanna play matchmaker?"

"Of course!" Layla squeaked.

"Ugh!" Zack's lips scrunched up in disgust, especially when it came to _Layla's_ tactics, of _all_ people… "That's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"First off, Lay, _both_ are unapproachable. _Both_, as you two have _so well_ pointed out tonight, do _not _like to be pushed. I mean, if you ask me? I think you're more liable to face Royal Pain again before hooking _those_ two up."

Will shrugged. "I have to go with Zack on this one, Layla. Plus, I met her today and personally, I think she's even _less_ approachable than even Warren was in his sophomore year."

"Well," Layla grinned slyly. "We'll just have to change that then, won't we?"

Zack groaned and look skyward. "Oh, god in heaven, _PLEASE_ save us now!"

"Oh please," Layla snorted, rolling her eyes, "You've never attended church a day in your life, Zack."

"Yea," Zack agreed, "But after seein' the results of this tho, I might just start goin'."

Will gulped; the scheming glint in Layla's eyes unnerved him… and _that_ meant only one thing… "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…?"

Zack gave him a withering look. "No shit, dude, you _think_? God knows just _exactly_ what the hell your girl's gonna drag us into…"

Layla frowned at their childish antics. "Relax, Zack."

At Will's worried look, she replied simply, "I _promise_ to be subtle about it."


	15. Chapter Twelve: My Enemy, My Life

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Thirteen: **My Enemy, My Life

"_You musn't learn to fear, girl, it's a weakness," a husky voice hissed, the tone and presence of him making her skin crawl as she sat wide-eyed at the center of the floor. "You reek of it…"_

_The man was aged, slick black hair tied back, with thick eyebrows that shot up in abrupt anger. His nostrils flared as he spoke, his eyes bright and as black as reflecting coals, revealing the nothingness that reeked from his presence. All she felt around her was evil, a chilling void sucking the warmth out of her small, huddled body._

'_Mommy…'_

"_You will learn to rid yourself of such hindrances in future time," he snarled, "We will train you and you shall become more efficient and useful through our teachings alone…"_

_Evelyn, looking up from the crook of her little arms, froze. At the abrupt mention of fear, she chose to quell it. Instead, she stared up at him with blank eyes, gazing at him almost knowingly out of her childish innocence. "My mother is going to kill you," she stated, her voice calm and unusually steady._

_The man grinned. "Better… but, I wouldn't count on such things, child. Your mother will die and __**you**_ _shall soon become __**ours**__…" _

_Evelyn matched his sinister stare with her own. His eyes held nothing, only a chilling, biting void within their depths…"You know nothing then, old man."_

_The man's cat-like grin turned into a scowl. "And you shall also learn to better respect your teachers…"_

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

_A great pool of blood dripped from her mother's motionless body and Evelyn clung to her, tears coursing down the slopes of her cheeks and onto the limp weight encircled delicately within the crook of her frail, trembling arms. "Mommy, no…"_

_She rocked back and forth on her heels in an unconscious rhythm, dreaming, no wishing, that this was an illusion, that the woman in her arms wasn't her mother, that the old man had been wrong and had never existed, that all of this was nothing more than a mere apparition of a nightmare…_

_What seemed like hours passed and a whisper finally broke through the heavy void of silence and stillness that had fallen. "Shhhhhhhh…" A presence knelt carefully at her side and she felt two heavy, thick hands pull her back, dragging her away with a gentle but firm force._

"_NO! NO! NO!"_

_Evelyn hurtled forward, kicking and screaming, tears blurring and blinding her eyes._

_The firm grip around her tiny arms tightened. A soothing voice she could vaguely recognize beyond her anguish and grief began whispering consolably, "She's gone, Lass, she's gone…"_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

For Evelyn, the nightmares had begun again and as the night passed on, school the following morning had come to an abrupt start.

She found herself dazedly walking through the campus hallways, mulling over the actions and events of the previous evening. She was, more or less, shocked with herself as far as disclosing the events which clouded her life to a single person, especially one who upheld such an intimidating and "outstanding" reputation among the Sky High masses such as Warren Peace.

In all actuality, had she been in Warren's specific place, she would have probably done the very same thing. So, it was only fair. Whether or not if the "dark cloud" that hovered over her life would entwine into his own, she didn't know. But, at least he knew what to expect if something were to unexpectedly happen to her.

Gazing around her, Evelyn scowled. Her "safe haven" in truth felt like a secluded, overtly crowded prison cell. O'Donnell's visit, however holding bad tidings, certainly helped in easing the quake of dread and loneliness that had begun to surround her everyday life. She needed it. She needed, for once in years besides her own Sensei, to see a familiar face.

As she walked, she noticed the eyes following her with every stride she made down the hall. Voices were whispering, simultaneously, in low tones, some rapid and others slowly hushed amongst them… had these people anything better to do other than gossip freely about _her_ as if she weren't even there and present among them…?

Secluded-ness was an age-old friend of hers and being an outcast here was vastly becoming an even harsher reality for her. It made her realize even more that she didn't really belong here and probably didn't even belong _anywhere_.

Although Stick's intentions were of a protective and educational nature, he had no idea how it would be like for her, being whispered about and judged by other kids living ignorant, happy lives with super-parents that cared about them. And all they had to really worry about was developing their abilities and possibly saving the world in future time.

They didn't know how it felt like to hide in shadows, to have a dead and gone family, and to be hunted down throughout your whole childhood by people, _people_ who only wanted to use you as their means of a destructive weapon against humanity…

Yes, her mother was a legend. But, she didn't lead some high profiled "glamorous" life as most students here probably have already assumed.

She lived as if she were a ghost.

Sighing heavily and ignoring the people around her, Evelyn grabbed her books from her locker. Let them talk and let them whisper; let them lead a life of ignorance and peace. They knew _nothing_ about her and they probably _never_ would…

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Zack glared, his eyes seething, as Ethan was viciously grabbed up by his arms. "Leave him alone," he growled.

Lash smirked as Speed gripped the boy harder, his hands no doubt bruising the boy. A new kid was standing off at their side, smirking just as slyly as his companions. "I don't think Brody here has been formally introduced. Sidekicks, this is Brody, a new addition to our crew and _this_ is our initiation day for him."

Lash nodded toward the boy and Zack, utterly dumbfounded and angry, found himself abruptly levitated into the air.

"Now, Brody here has the power of levitation and for a small freshman, I found him to be _extremely _entertaining to have around. So, how about it, Man," Lash began, gazing almost gleefully at his new cohort, "Want to have some fun?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Brody laughed. With a flick of his wrist, Zack was flung solidly into the lockers with a loud, thunderous crash, making Ethan wince in visible sympathy.

Despite the impact, Zack managed to get on his feet instantly, his eyes blazing with pure hatred.

Ethan found himself suspended as Speed flipped him upside down. "I say to start," he began loudly, "we dunk this little man's head into the trash cans… oh, and by the way, sidekick, we saved the _cafeteria_ trash, just for _you _today…"

Zack, snarling, charged towards them.

"Brody."

"No problem."

Zack was hurtled, again, against the lockers, only this time with far more vicious force than the previous hit.

"Let me go, guys!"

"You look a little hungry, Sidekick," Speed began tauntingly, "I'm sure we can let you savor the leftovers from yesterday…"

Zack groaned and looked up from his position on the floor. His body hurt, pain radiated all along his limbs and backside, surging beyond even the adrenaline rush that had quaked throughout his body only moments ago.

Ethan was being dragged not far down from him in the hallway. At first, his eyes were narrowed from his fetal position against the ground, set into a scathing glare of contempt… that is, until his eyes fell onto a familiar, vastly approaching form beyond them.

A feral, sly grin suddenly curved along his lips.

It was going to be _on_ in only a matter of seconds...

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

His head, once again, was near hovered above a hallway trashcan, two sides of him suspended and him, utterly helpless like a fish out of water.

"Ahem…"

Lash and Speed looked up.

"Put him on the ground and walk away now," a voice barked harshly.

Lash and Speed looked up at her and then back at each other, each grinning slyly with similar expressions.

Evelyn scowled at them, her arms curved against her sides.

"Hey Brody," Lash spoke up, "You want your initiation, right?"

A boy, tall and athletically toned, stepped up from behind them. Lash and Speed put down Ethan, their attention now attracted to the young, angry woman facing in front of them. "… Yeah?"

"Well, here she is."


	16. Chapter Thirteen: When Things Go Wrong

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Fourteen: **When Things Go Wrong

Before either of the three could blink, she was behind them, their backs still facing her even before they could make process of her absence. Lash and Speed tensed as they abruptly pivoted around to face her, both swearing vehemently under their breath as they realized just _exactly_ what was soon going to follow next. Brody, however, was completely oblivious.

Both villains, including their initiate, neither had the time nor the room to react before they were thrusted powerfully into the open air and through the absent hallways, their bodies smacking sickly against the tiles of the Sky High walls. Their groans of abrupt pain made Evelyn smirk appreciatively, _'fucking bastards deserved it...'_

Anger soon replaced their expressions as they stood up and glared over at her in seething contempt.

"I've just about had _enough_ of this _bitch_," Lash snarled, his arms building up with rigid tension. Speed grunted his agreement. Narrowing his eyes into slits, he reached out his arms, slinking and coiling them out intentionally toward her destination.

Taking the lead of his partner, Speed began hurtling himself forward, his plump form moving swiftly and soundlessly down through the hall. Ethan, taking notice, purposefully melted himself along the boy's path, making certain that the wetness clouded around him trailed hazardously down the floor tiles.

The portly, blurred form went skidding, his body crashing with a solid impact against the nearest wall for a second time.

Zack, standing up himself, huffed a breath of underlying relief.

A cry alerted his attention and his eyes widened as he saw Evelyn get thrown and flung viciously backward, her backside impacting loudly against the exterior of metal lockers.

_'Oh shit...'_

Brody.

The boy's arms were raised and a vindictive, gleaming smirk was plastered chillingly across his face.

His form was rapidly approaching her, his strides purposeful and his hand hovered in front of him.

The boy not only had levitation, but also gravitational abilities for as Zack gazed over at Evelyn, he saw her standing upright and pinned unwillingly against the wall, as if by an invisible, unforeseen force.

_Shit…!_

Gazing below him, Zack hissed, "_Ethan_…"

A melted, orange puddle suddenly materialized and pooled itself at his feet. "Go get the guys, I'm gonna try and hold them off."

The puddle hesitated.

"I _mean_ it, Man. _Go_! This is about to turn fuckin' ugly…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

They were all standing lazily around Majenta's locker, conversing quietly amongst themselves. Maj was flipping busily through her textbooks, trying to figure out which she needed the most and talking casually to Layla. Will and Warren, however, were exchanging class notes in a rather inconspicuous fashion.

"Don't even start, _Stronghold_," Warren hissed, "I spent two hours on those pages and yours had _better_ be good..."

Will rolled his eyes. "Dude, I wasn't mocking you. Last time you took your notes by the lectures. I'm just _saying_ that the tests usually go by the books, the teacher's an ass that way and mine are usually more detailed than yours."

Warren snatched the notes roughly out of his hand, his eyebrows arching critically as he read off the pages. "Okay, so _what_? And by the way, your spelling sucks."

"I could say the same about your handwriting," Will shot back.

The two scowled at each other.

Layla rolled her eyes. Even Majenta eavesdropped on their conversation, retorting rather tonelessly, "You two argue like my grandparents."

Both turned their attention simultaneously towards the girls, each glaring at their loudly out-spoken input.

"WILL!" a voice interrupted.

Arguments and words were abruptly forgotten as Ethan came skidding toward them, his face contorted in pure panic and his chest heaving wildly. "Guys, you two need to come quick!" he squeaked, his gaze set frantically onto the two boys in front of him.

Will rolled his eyes. "Let me guess," he answered in an unsurprised tone, "Lash and Speed, right?"

"Not just them," he breathed, "They have this new kid with them named Brody, and he's pretty big and has powers of gravity. Elektra and Zack need your help-"

_That_ got Warren's attention. "_What?"_

The question came out as more of a biting growl, making bystanders and even his friends snap around abruptly into attention. Ethan visibly cringed.

"_Elektra..._?" Layla questioned.

"Yeah," Ethan gushed out, his eyes fearfully avoiding Warren's. "Zack is trying to distract them off of her like we learned in Hero Support but this Brody kid… He's really powerful and last I saw, she wasn't doing too well. Three against one isn't exactly looking to be very favorable odds right about now…"

Not needing any further insight or information, Warren grounded out angrily, "_Where_?"

Ethan wasted no time, "C-hall," he answered.

Warren took off in abrupt silence, Will and the rest of the sidekicks quick at his heels. Flames seeped and erupted vigorously out of his arms, spreading with erratic intensity from beneath the heavy, coated planes of his leather jacket.

Will glanced over nervously, his hands shifting compulsively down at his sides. When Warren became _this_ enraged, it was most _certainly_ a frightening sight to see. No one would even dare_ dream _of wanting to be at the receiving end of his often deadly, and near blinding, fury.

He just hoped that no one would end up getting hurt… or, at the most, killed in the aftermath of all of this.

He hadn't seen Warren this angry since sophomore year.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Zack was pinned to the floor, Lash straddled atop of him. He couldn't move and his way of "distraction" had been by barreling the elastic boy down toward the floor and punching him square in the jaw. Unfortunately, _that_ had only served to further fuel the villain kid's anger.

Zack winced as another blow crashed solidly into his face, the boy's knuckles no doubt branding themselves harshly into imprints upon the soft, pale contours of his skin.

A crowd had gathered, encircling themselves everywhere as the on-going fight continued around them. He didn't know how Elektra was holding up but _this_ was most certainly_ not _the outcome he had anticipated.

Beyond him he could hear Brody's taunting voice…_ "The great __**Elektra's**__ daughter, huh…? Pathetic. I'm almost disappointed…"_

"How do you like _that_, _sidekick_?" Lash snarled above him, punching him for a second time.

Zack, despite the intense numbness and throbbing pain, gritted his teeth. "You punch like a pussy," he hissed, hoping to distract him and his exploding anger long enough until the "calvary" could show up...

'_God, Will, please hurry, man…' _

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

They pushed through the crowd, everyone's gaze averting when they saw Warren's enraged countenance, "_MOVE_!" He snarled.

Will quirked a slight smile of amusement as the Sky High student body parted abruptly down through the hallways in fearful silence, their eyes widening into the size of saucers as the snarling, combusted form emerged aggressively from behind them.

As they moved out of the way, however, Will's smile faltered.

Zack was pinned to the floor, Lash hovered above him. Blatant anger was etched across his features, no longer set into the usual patronizing expression. This wasn't just a mere bully picking on a victim, this was a pure and outgoing fight of pent up animosity.

'God, what in the _hell _did Zack actually _do_ to piss him off so much...?'

A riveting chaos had ensued the halls and beyond the vantage point of Lash and Zack was Evelyn and a new, unfamiliar face. No doubt, this "Brody" character that Ethan had made mention of.

Not wasting any time, Will picked up Lash, hurtling him, hard, against the nearest adjacent wall. Speed was off watching in the distance. At first, a triumphant smirk had been plastered across his face. That is, until he saw Will and Warren show up...

Zack sat up slowly, blood trickling down the front of his nose and shirt. "Thanks, man," he murmured, his voice thick and heavy with underlying pain... and relief...

Will knelt down carefully next to him, Majenta suddenly at his side as well. "You okay, Man...?"

"Yeah, I'll live," Zack groaned. After gaining his bearings, the albino looked over beyond them, his eyes widening.

Evelyn Elektra was up against the wall, her eyes glazed and her face taking on a tint of blue as an invisible force constricted itself vengefully around the base of her throat. Brody, neither as skinny nor as thick as his comrades, was standing gleefully in front of her, his hand held up in the air.

"_Leave her alone_!" Warren roared, hurtling a blistering, circular inferno out toward his opponent.

Brody yelped loudly, the flames effectively impacting his backside and sending him, skidding, down toward the end of the hallway. Flames etched and radiated down along his torso, making the younger boy howl out loudly in agonizing pain. The material of his shirt was seared through and the smell of burnt flesh reeked and lingered through the open air around them.

Extinguishing the flames abruptly at his arms, Warren stepped toward her, effectively catching her slumped form with protective ease down along the wall. The girl, this time, was conscious and she coughed and gasped piercingly, her hand massaging gently down the soft, tender base of her throat.

"You okay...?"

She gasped in a couple of breaths, calming herself in relaxed silence.

Seeming to realize their positions and gaining her bearings, Evelyn answered, "I'm fine."

She looked up wearily at Warren. "… You can let me go now, Peace."

Warren, his arms still encircled around her, shrugged and backed away from her quietly. It was odd watching the two. He hovered over her by a mere few inches, but both were staring fixedly at one another and with the same, underlying intensity.

Warren seemed to regain his composure. His eyes, however, held anger. "Next time you decide to do something _that_ stupid," he rebuked harshly, "Make sure you have someone there that can _actually_ back you up."

"I was _fine_," Evelyn hissed. "And I don't need _you_, of all people, telling me what to do as if you were a condescending parent."

Warren arched a mocking eyebrow, retorting rather sarcastically, "Yeah, you looked like you were handling yourself quite well out there. After all, the kid was _only_ trying to _choke_ you to death."

Evelyn's eyes flashed dangerously as she glared up at him in visible irritation.

Warren merely stared back in challenge.

Their standoff lasted for a mere few minutes before it was finally interrupted by a curious Will and a slightly disoriented Zack. "You okay, kid?"

From Warren's side, Evelyn shrugged. "I'm fine. You look worse for wear though," she answered sympathetically.

"Heh, you ain't kiddin'…"

A small group was forming around them and Evelyn shifted uncomfortably at the attention she was gaining. Warren, taking immediate notice, stood closer to her rigid frame, his face blank and void of emotion.

Zack, however, was actually stunned and thrilled to death that _she_ had actually _acknowledged _and even _spoke_ to him...

The moment, however, was short-lived.

"_**AHEM**__...!"_

The interruption was sharp and crisp to their youthful ears and all eyes, fearful, turned simultaneously around in near dread.

There, in all of her disciplinarian glory, stood Principal Powers, her arms crossed and a disapproving scowl narrowly engraved across her face.

This was turning out to be far from a sign of positive outcome…

Will gulped fearfully. Evelyn and Warren merely stared at her with blank expectancy and everyone else... Well, everyone else just scampered away and cleared the halls like a pack of silent rodents.

_'What a great way to start the morning off...'_


	17. Chapter Fourteen: The Detention Room

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Chapter Fifteen: **The Detention Room

Brody, Lash, and Speed had been sent to the administration office, no doubt for an "out of school" suspension while Zack was sent to the nurse's office for his injuries. Will, Warren, and Evelyn, however, were escorted to the detention room, trailing with utter dread etched across their faces behind the principal.

Glancing sideways over at his companion, Will remarked in a fond voice, "brings back memories, doesn't it…?"

Warren merely gazed over at him in blatant disgust. "Shut it, Stronghold," he hissed.

Will shrugged, his face contorting into a sheepish expression.

Evelyn, meanwhile, treaded behind them, her lips pursed thinly into a tight frown of disapproval. Inwardly, she was fuming, possibly just as much so as her pyromaniac companion walking tersely in front of her.

What in the _hell_ was this suppose to do…?

The "time out corner" routine was the most idiotic method of discipline ever created and used by school systems and teachers everywhere. She would have gladly taken a suspension over this ridiculous substitution of punishment any day…

On top of _that_ it infuriated her to no end that she hadn't really _done_ anything in the first place. The only thing she _had_ done was help a classified minority labeled dismissively by the school itself from getting picked on.

'_Fucking hypocrites…_'

The detention room doors clicked wide open, revealing a vacant, whitewashed room with only a few chairs and battered down desks.

After each student was inside, Principal Powers commanded sternly, "Sit."

Grudgingly, Evelyn plopped herself into a chair next to Warren, her face a mask and devoid of any emotion. Her eyes, however, gazed back with bored interest in front of her.

"Now," Principal Powers began, her eyes first landing strictly upon the boy duo, "I'm glad to see that the two of you have finally come a long way toward settling your differences. However, we have rules here and for very good reason. Powers used outside of our school gym and in the hallways is strictly prohibited, as well the two of you _should_ already know by now. Your actions of today could have been potentially dangerous to any student meandering around the halls trying to get to classes and I am _extremely_ disappointed in the both of you."

Will bowed his head, listening intently with a guilty expression on his face while Warren, stoic as ever, merely stared at her openly, no doubt tuning her out as if she weren't even there and present lecturing him.

The disciplinarian then turned her attention toward Evelyn. "And as for _you_, Ms. Elektra, I would have thought that under the disciplined ways you have abided by and lived under most of your life, you would have adopted to acting and behaving accordingly as any student under this institution respectfully should. Your guardian will be highly disappointed after I speak with him today. At least now that I have paired you here with Mr. Peace for this year, I know where I find one, I'll find the other. I expect you _both_ to behave appropriately and abide by our school rules and policies."

Sighing heavily, she continued, "Now not only is the punishment for you three detention, but, I now have job positions for the three of you to fill."

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow, she didn't like where this was going… and apparently, neither did Warren. His silent, bored stare upon Principal Powers changed rapidly toward visible annoyance.

"You'll be helping out the seniors with Homecoming this year."

"What?!" Will asked in disbelief, slouching in his desk with an indignant groan. "Didn't we _"help out"_ last year…?"

Principal Powers, amused, flashed him her brightest smile. "Quite right, which is why you'll be helping out _this_ year and with a new student that I think is in deep need of student involvement and activity."

Evelyn frowned. "I highly doubt I'm in "_deep need"_ of anything," she stated flatly, her eyes gazing up disdainfully at the woman's sudden gleeful demeanor.

"On the contrary, Ms. Elektra, I think you are," Principal Powers intoned politely, "And I think your teacher will be highly pleased with the idea as well."

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn muttered cynically, "I _just bet_ he will…"

Ignoring the remark, Powers continued, "Now that _that_ is understood, I have another set of students to deal with next and I am letting the three of you know that Mr. Pierce, Landon, and Eastbrook will be under an out of school suspension for a week's time. I hope not to have any further incidents such as this one repeated."

With a curt nod of her head, Principal Powers pivoted around and soundlessly departed out of the detention room, leaving the three students alone and staring at each other in grudging silence.

Turning her gaze forcefully toward Warren, Evelyn inquired tonelessly, "What in the hell is a homecoming…?"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"It's a school dance," Warren hissed, slouching and gripping at the table's sides until his knuckles turned an ashen white.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed and flashed, her posture exuberating a blatant, self-controlled rage that practically crackled in waves along the open air around them. Will shifted uncomfortably at his desk, suddenly thrilled to death that he was in a room where powers were void and neutralized to the point of uselessness.

'_Thank god for small miracles,'_ he mused. To be locked in a secluded room with two angry pyro-enabled individuals was beyond scary, even if one out of the two was his closest friend.

Deciding to break the heavy silence, Will asked, "You've never heard of a _Homecoming_…? You didn't even know what it _was_…?"

Evelyn, gaining the full attention of _both_ occupants, raised a condescending eyebrow. "I grew up most of my life in a remote village in Japan. Do you even really _think_ that Kimagure masters and students _have_ homecoming dances…?"

At Will's startled look, she continued, "Didn't think so. Unlike you two, I was never exposed to public schools so you'll have to _excuse _my "foreign" ignorance."

"…_Really…?" _Will gaped. "That sounds awesome!"

"If only you and I were in agreement with that statement. You'd think differently if you had lived through it."

Will shrugged, not really knowing just _how_ to respond to _that_.

Warren merely grunted, just barely keeping his anger in check. After last year's incident, he had no intention of making a habit of homecoming or prom attendance. Apparently, alike to last year, _this_ year would be of little choice to him.

"Yeah, well," Will continued, "Homecoming is a school dance that we have every fall that lasts for about three hours. It wouldn't be as much of a torture if we didn't have to actually _"help out"_ with it…"

Evelyn's lips stretched out abruptly, shifting into a scowling glower. "I don't _do _dances," she hissed.

"Me neither," Warren contributed in a disgusted voice.

Will's reply dripped with mock enthusiasm, his lanky form slouching absently at his desk. "Well, you do now!"

"I had a feeling her statement was going to end up biting me in the ass later…"

"Tell me about it. My mom is so going to kill me…."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Cry me a river. If that's what you're ultimately worried about then you shouldn't have interfered in the first place."

Will shrugged. "I didn't seem to have any choice in the matter and neither did Warren. You two were getting your asses handed to you and right in plain sight of practically the whole student body of Sky High."

An icy, cold glare shot toward him. "Thank you _so_ much for that moment of back track insight, _Junior_."

"Heh. No problem."

"He could have either killed or hurt you," Warren interrupted, "And I didn't feel like making another trip to the nurses office with you nearly dead in my arms."

Will bit back a grin.

Evelyn's eyes flashed, her gaze holding onto his own in unflinching silence. "I wasn't near to being dead. I was unconscious and I didn't ask you to carry me there."

Ignoring her snide remark, he snapped, "Next time you decide to jump into something like that-"

"Let me guess. Get you or your buddy here to be my chivalrous knight in shining armor?" she quipped without humor. "...This is the 21st century, Peace, and I make my own decisions on how I handle things. Just leave it at that and keep it in the back of your mind to process for later."

Warren's eyes narrowed, his voice flat with annoyance. "You're a pain in the ass."

Her smile was thin and chilling. "And for some reason, you seem to make it quite a habit of being that yourself."

Will rolled his eyes at the duo. Yep, despite the glaring and the arguing, he could definitely detect that _something_ was there between the two.

He hadn't missed their body language in the hall, nor the underlying spark that seemed to ignite when they squared off with each other like enemies on a battlefield. Even their meeting at the Paper Lantern gave off blatant hints for all to see and take notice of.

Inwardly, he was grinning. Not only were they partnered with each other, but also now they had to _work_ together for the homecoming committee. And since _he_ was involved, that meant only _one_ thing…

Layla would be _volunteering_ herself for it.

_'Ha! Let the scheming begin...'_

Layla was going to have a field day with all of this.

Deciding to break the building tension between the pair and move onto a new topic, he muttered, "And you two are partners for this year…? Wow. That's classically hilarious…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_"Mommy!"_

_A brute of a warrior, dressed in black from head to toe, clutched harshly at her shoulders, holding her painfully in place. Her eyes were wide and expressive, utter fear reflecting from their depths as she watched helplessly in front of her. _

_Both adversaries circled each other strenuously, blatant anger etched across their faces. Each wielded a pair of weapons in their hands defensively, waiting for the right moment to strike… and the right moment to kill. _

"_The treasure is now ours," the dark Asian man hissed, triumph in his voice; "this war will finally be over, girl." _

_His arms twitched readily, the twin blades slicing through the air and gripped menacingly from within the grasp of his thick, curved hands. _

_Elektra's eyes narrowed. "It's far from being over, old man, and my daughter will __**never **__be __**yours**__." _

"_You've taken my son's life, assassin," he snarled, "I think it's only a fair trade." _

"_It isn't. Your son was far from being helpless and innocent. He knew what he was doing and if you take __**her**__, it will be over my dead body." _

_His smirk, chilling and cruel, twisted itself up into a snarl of visible contempt. "That will shortly be arranged…"_

_With a powerful lunge, he attacked forward. _

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Both had killed the other during the standoff of that night and it was also that same night that Evelyn had made her first kill.

The dark warrior, menacing and strong, who had held her captive during the ensuing battle, had been blown back as soon as her hand was freed and she had watched without feeling as his body smacked lifelessly against a nearby tree, his neck breaking with a sickening crack that echoed loudly throughout the dead silence of night.

It was seconds later that she had noticed that her mother was still barely breathing.

Her eyes, glazed but alert, had witnessed her daughter's deeds and she had seen the lack of emotion in them as she killed without hesitation. It was then, near death, in which she realized that her tragic legacy would no doubt be passed on. The hatred, the isolation, the despair in life… all would grow within the frail mind of a lonely, helpless child. Her child.

Her words as Evelyn clutched and cradled her body came out soft and imploring, _"Evie… Don't hate… Don't hate as much as I do. Live. Never… give up. I love you, so much…"_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"_Come on, lass, we don't want to keep the old man waitin'," O'Donnell spoke in a gentle voice, his hand held out toward the small girl with patient expectancy._

_Evelyn, hesitant, inched forward toward his side, her fingers gripping around his own. "No need to be afraid, little lassy, he's a nice man."_

_Evelyn's head was downcast, her long brown hair hiding the fearful expression crossing itself transversely along her face. "I don't want to go here, O'Donnell," she whispered meekly, "Can't I stay with you…?" _

_Sighing, O'Donnell stopped and knelt down in front of her, a soft, sad smile curving onto his face. He tucked her veiling hair behind her little ears, answering in a soothing voice, "You know I wouldna mind it, Evie, but we wouldna want anythin' else happenin' to ye, now do we?" _

_Tears reflected from the orbs of soft green eyes, familiar eyes that clutched at the heart of the grown man kneeling at eye-level in front of her. O'Donnell, chucking his hand gently beneath her face, whispered, "Chin up, lass. You'll be safer here and this man you'll be stayin' with is a very old friend of yer mother's." _

_A lone, silent tear tracked itself down along her cherub face. She wanted to cry, to scream, to shout how much she didn't want him to leave her alone… but, all of this she kept quelled up on the inside. "…But where will you be?" She asked. _

_O'Donnell smiled down at her, his eyes glazed over with a conflicting gaze of sadness and regret. "I'll be around when I can. I'll write and when I can, I'll visit ye when you are older. Don't worry, lass, you'll be seein' me again, I promise ya… Now, put on a brave face for yer ol' Uncle Merrick, eh?" _

_Nodding, Evelyn shifted her expression, one of neither fear nor emotion._

"_That's me girl." _

_Kissing her forehead softly, O'Donnell stood up. "Now," he began, "How 'bout while we're walkin', I tell ye a story. I know some funny ones about yer mum when we were younger…" _

_It was on that very day, when she watched Merrick O'Donnell walk out of her life that Evelyn grew up. Her spirit and eyes, once so full of childish innocence and naivety, had begun to slowly lose its luster. Everything fell apart and the child in Evelyn slowly and surely began to wither and fade into nothingness…_

'_I am what I've slowly started to become…'_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A hard nudge at her shoulder awoke her. Groggily, Evelyn lifted her head from within the crook of her arms. Two familiar faces hovered above her, one with an expression of worry and the other, blatant curiosity.

"Time to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," Will answered, peering down at her with a furrowed brow. "… You okay?"

Eyeing him in suspicion, Evelyn sat straight up in her chair, stating, "Yeah, why?"

"You talk in your sleep," Warren informed her bluntly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to him and everybody else.

Will gazed at her with a strange expression. "Dude, what in the hell were you dreaming about?"

As the abrupt question was asked, brief flashbacks filtered in through the haziness of her mind. Instead of appearing startled, Evelyn merely gazed up at him, her expression indifferent. "Nothing."

Warren knew better than to ask while in the other boy's presence. Whatever anger he had previously possessed seemed to have dissipated toward visible indifference. His silence spoke volumes and it seemed his lack of animosity had been triggered by whatever subconscious assaults had made itself known toward her fellow detention occupants. To tell the truth, his silence and lack of anger made Evelyn slightly flustered, if not inwardly uncomfortable.

Will looked down at her with concern. Vulnerability was a rarity with this girl. She was somewhat of a conflicting puzzle for him to piece together. In person, she was controlled, collected, introverted, and seemingly invulnerable in character. Her outward persona shown to the world was like a mass of pure, solid stone.

What he and Warren had overheard this morning during her nightmarish slumber was personal. What he cared never to admit, not to Warren nor anybody else, was that it had actually made his blood run cold listening to it.

Warren, as they listened in attentive silence, began to stare at her openly, blatant concern etched across his face. Will watched as a battle visibly overtook him. It was like apart of him wanted to wake her up out of her hellish nightmare while the other, curious, wanted to find out more.

In the end, the one which led toward curiosity had won over and he looked squarely over at Will, his eyes intense. "Whatever is said in this room, Stronghold, _stays_ in this room."

Gazing at him with a grim expression, Will nodded his agreement. He matched his friend's forceful stare, asking in a hushed voice, "What is she dreaming about?"

Warren's eyes flickered. Behind the exterior of seeming indifference, there shined a sliver of compassion. "Her past," he whispered knowingly.

"Oh."

As Evelyn gazed up at him with blank indifference, Will knew then that she would never reveal anything to him. She didn't know nor trust him enough to let any of her burdens, haunted or no, slip into his confidence. She was back and present to being her normal, hard-shelled self without any vulnerability or any care in the world.

_'I wonder just how much Warren already seems to know about her...'_

With a wistful sigh, Will informed them, "Well, at any rate, it's time to head out. I'll see you guys later in the cafeteria."

Without anything further to say, he left in silence, deciding to give the two their privacy.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As he walked through the halls, Will Stronghold gazed around him in thoughtful silence.

He knew now, with even more conviction, that something was indeed _there_ and he couldn't help but muse silently to himself that maybe through Warren, Evelyn Elektra's shielded wall would eventually succumb to crumbling down. And perhaps then, the nightmares and the distance she kept herself at would dissipate into oblivion.

Not only that, but perhaps Warren would finally allow himself to let someone in.

Smiling slyly and whistling cheerfully to himself, Will entered the cafeteria, the thought of his own predicament and his parents' anger faded from within his mind…


	18. Chapter Fifteen: An Understanding

**Legends We Make  
By: Sheiado**

**Summary: **The daughter of the woman notoriously known as the heroine who single handedly took out "The Hand" is brought to Sky High. There she meets friends, enemies, and allies, finding the peace and compassion that her Sensei wishes her to discover. This is the story of Evelyn Elektra. WARREN / OC.

**Author's Note**: Sorry this has taken me so long to update, guys. I've had a lot of personal things happen to me since my last chapter was written. I had two people that I was very close to pass away, among other things… but, I'm struggling my way back into writing and I'm going to try and update this now more often so please stay tuned with reading and continue to review for me, I appreciate it a lot. Thanks, everyone!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Chapter Sixteen**: An Understanding

After Will departed, leaving them alone in heavy silence, Evelyn stared at her companion fixedly, her expression unreadable. "Why didn't you wake me?"

At first, he stilled at the abrupt question, pondering his answer in wary silence.

Keeping his face masked as hers, he rigidly sat in the chair next to her. "You keep too many things bottled up on the inside," he stated, "And when you sleep, you let everything go… I just thought you needed it. And I also wanted to find out why."

Her eyes narrowed. "It isn't any of your concern."

Warren shrugged and met her gaze levelly, not bothered or fazed in the least bit by the intensity of it. "Maybe not, but you retreat too much into yourself and if you do it more than I do, then I know you've got a problem. You can't live and shut people out forever."

Her eyes remained cold as she regarded his answer in measurable silence. "I prefer it that way. And I can't afford to have anything more resting on what little conscience I have left. Your friend heard things he shouldn't have. And so did you."

Warren, visibly annoyed, rolled his eyes. "What is it that you are so afraid of, Evelyn?"

"-don't even pretend to know me by a bullshit Psych 101 lecture, Peace."

"I think you're afraid of living and letting people in," he finished, his eyes and tone of voice almost daring her to refute him. "I'm saying this because I _do _know you. No matter how much you pull the _"fuck off"_ routine, I can always see right through you. And I think you genuinely _hate _that."

Evelyn leaned back carefully in her chair, silent, as she regarded him with a withering stare of visible derision. For all of her nonchalantness in expression, Warren knew that he had struck a nerve; her voiding silence spoke volumes.

"You know nothing," she stated flatly

Warren held her stare, his lips curving into a thin smile of mock pleasantness. "You'd be surprised by what I know, Elektra, and I'm far from being an idiot like Stronghold can sometimes be. O'Donnell's worried about you; it's in his eyes even if he doesn't show it. I _know_ you watched your mother die right before your eyes while she was saving you. I _know_ O'Donnell left you in a place where you felt completely alone, and I _know_ that you grew up pushing everyone and everything away from you because it's all you know and it's all you _do_, so cut the crap."

"And what are you going to do about it, Peace?" Evelyn hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Talk with pretty words and make it all better? All I've been dealt with is pain and death. As far as I'm concerned, it's _my_ reality. I live through it daily."

"And you can't live life knowing and feeling that way forever, looking over your shoulder and basing everything off of past ghosts long buried."

Evelyn arched a sardonic eyebrow, visibly sneering at his words. "For all of your Confucius viewpoints you're one to talk, Peace."

"I might not be the best example, but I'm around and you have no choice but to be stuck with me for the rest of this year. You're going to have to deal with it." Almost as an afterthought he added, "Your mother had a partner when she was living. She had O'Donnell. And you have me."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, her fingers unconsciously moving to push a strand of hair out of her eyes. She huffed in audible, open agitation. "Don't get too excited about it. I'm not a stereotypical young adult with a psychological problem needed to be cured."

Warren gazed at her, unfazed. "I beg to differ and you're a stubborn one, to top it off."

Her lips curled in wry amusement. "I think that's the best true compliment you've ever given me so far, Peace."

"Don't let it get to your head."

With a curt nod and a fleeting leer of amusement, Evelyn decided to change the subject, her tone indifferent. "How much does Junior know?"

Warren shrugged. "Not much to really piece together. He'll keep quiet about it and he's not really observant enough to eventually figure anything out to begin with."

Nodding, Evelyn stood up from her chair, retorting offhandedly, "Well, with the three stooges under suspension, I'm sure we won't be making anymore trips _here_ anytime soon."

"Just remember what I told you and if you think the hallway fight was bad, wait until we have another save the citizen match. Brody's going to want to take another stab at you."

Evelyn smiled with sly anticipation. "I'll be waiting for him too…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It didn't surprise Evelyn in the least that whispers erupted, far more heatedly than normal as she walked restlessly through the open cafeteria doors. Eyes trailed her rigid form in scrutinizing silence, making her shift visibly in open agitation.

Everyone here made her feel even less like a human being and even more like a walking, talking science experiment gone wrong. The situation of being the weekly "talk" of the whole student body made her feel beyond disgusted with the "hero" dichotomy populated in this ridiculously fascist school.

She hadn't attended public or even private school as a child. But, she was at least schooled in social courtesy… at least as much as she cared to actually use, anyway.

It was one thing to be singled out by your peers because you're in an awkward, young adult stage… kids would be kids. But it was a completely different other when you were singled out just for possessing an uncontrollable power and your late mother was a long dead super hero, popular only for defeating a clan of Super Villains that _their_ "schooled" parents didn't have the power to defeat or destroy.

Idolization toward people can, at times, become a very disappointing falsehood… and she would know. Her mother wasn't a saint. In fact, she was a far cry from being a super "Mother Theresa". They lived in a naïve, fantasy "high school-super-enabled-world" where they have powers that make them invincible and when they graduate they can save the world multiple times, make a name for themselves, become a legend, retire, and everything beyond that will become nothing more than sunshine and roses for them.

Rather sad and pathetic, really, from Evelyn's standpoint. They knew nothing of reality, no common sense of the "real world" outside of their proverbial box of glory and so-called knowledge of superhero accomplishments.

She was beginning to despise them even more as her time here wore on. She hated ignorance and she hated their hypocritical ways and their need for petty, high school gossip. What _right_ did they have to it?

They knew _nothing_ about her and they had no right to prattle on with each other as if they did.

Evelyn's face remained neutral, but her posture emitted rigid tension and anger that flashed intensely through the visible orbs of her narrowed, green eyes. She was annoyed and furious. And the only person who really seemed to pick up on her emotional disposition was none other than Warren Peace.

"Just keep walking, Elektra," he hissed from her side, his broad form standing just inches from her own.

She hadn't even noticed him sidle up next to her until he had spoken. For a boy who held a lot within himself, he was most certainly assertive and astute in his observations of people.

It wasn't so much his voice that snapped her into a passive poise, but his usage of her mother's name. Her mother, Elektra, unlike herself had been a very strong, stubborn, and outwardly conducted woman. She had never allowed her emotions to reflect on the outside for all other people to see. And for some odd reason, Warren Peace, in a very subtle way, had just reminded her of _that_.

Curving her lips into a feign smile, Evelyn Elektra continued forward. Her expression remained cold, giving no trace of emotion. She merely nodded in silence.

He stood close to her and trailed at a respectable distance. His expression to most would seem unreadable but to Evelyn, his eyes were giving away the very same message that he was trying to conspicuously convey next to her in silence.

It was in that particular moment that Evelyn began to realize that Warren Peace possessed the very same problem that she did. They were _both_ social outcasts.

It hadn't really occurred to her upon meeting him but now, from observing him carefully out of the corner of her eye, Evelyn realized his indifference among these people for what it truly was. He didn't fit in. Why, she didn't know.

He seemed to be experienced with this simulation of awkwardness and as the eyes of students met his, Evelyn couldn't help but smirk inwardly as heads downcasted themselves from his heated stare of built-up animosity.

He instilled fear in them just by looking in their general direction. But, what was so bad about him…? Well, other than the fact that he was a pyro, wore black, and had an attitude and way about him that equally matched her own?

The situation didn't quite fit to her.

Gazing around in disinterest, Evelyn kept her thoughts to herself and approached an empty table. She was a bit taken aback as Warren sat down soundlessly across from her, pulling out his brown lunch bag in silence.

"Don't you normally sit with your favorite sidekick squad at lunchtime, Peace?" She inquired absently, her eyebrow quirking up at him in amusement.

Warren shrugged. He was surprised to say in the least that she hadn't told him off yet. As it seemed, she was just about as much, if not even more, "popular" than he was at this school.

"You don't seem to like social atmospheres," he answered, casting her a knowing look, "and at least the whispers stop."

Evelyn eyed him with an indignant frown. "That doesn't bother me."

Warren shot her a skeptical look, his eyebrows raising up as if to say _'yeah right'_.

Knowing his ability to read her, a trait that annoyed her to no end, Evelyn merely replied in defeat, "It bugs me that people here have nothing better to do other than put people either on a pedestal or below them on a loser track. It's pathetic and useless in the outside world, a complete waste of time and air, if you ask me…"

Warren couldn't help but smirk despite himself. "Welcome to high school life."

Evelyn shrugged, her eyes wistful. "I'd prefer a small, secluded dojo in Japan over this type of pointless shit any day… but, at any rate, I'm curious, Peace."

"Curious about what?" Warren asked, his eyes shifting toward hers with barely concealed unease. He _knew_ just_ exactly_ what subject she was going to bring up next…

"Why is everyone so gung-ho on talking about you in this school…? Is it some type of earned reputation or is it just a result of your anti-social "bad boy" image that you like to project and flash around like a bright neon sign you'd see at an uncontrolled intersection?"

Warren smiled without any trace of humor, his expression grim as he gazed over at her blankly across the table. "So you've finally noticed that I'm not exactly a popular figure among the Sky High pack of goody-two-shoes in this school. Took you long enough…"

"Sorry," Evelyn apologized with a cynical smirk plastered across her lips, "I was a bit preoccupied with other things besides your social standing among the fellow "goody-two-shoed" students here. But, let me take a stab in the dark. You at a live duck once all except for the beak and the feet and since poor Daffy was your intended victim and meal ticket at the time, people now have a deep fear and resentment toward the Duck Killer of Sky High?"

Warren arched an eyebrow, his expression blank. "Funny."

"I thought so," Evelyn replied with a shrug. "If it was premeditated, you're certainly one sick fuck, Peace. No wonder people cower in fear from your almost "preditorial" stare. It's almost half as amusing as watching one of those sad excuses for a daytime Soap Opera in this country."

Warren tossed an icy glare in her direction, his voice terse and gruff as he snapped impatiently, "Is there a_ point_ somewhere behind this long, drawn-out monologue of yours?"

Evelyn smirked in wry amusement. "I was just about _'to get' _to my point, Peace. But, seeing how uneasy your body language is and the rather snide tone of your voice, I think you already know just _exactly_ what subject point I'm going to breach… seeing as how you know about me and my demons, perhaps you should enlighten me about your own? I like surprises just about as much as you do, if you haven't taken that into account yet during your intense moments of keen observation. Or has the proverbial light bulb of insight not come on for you yet?"

Warren gazed at her levelly. Her words were light but bluntly spoken, enough so that he felt somewhat at ease. She wasn't demanding an explanation; she was merely coaxing him into one.

By all means, she had every right to it. She had, after all, entrusted him with her own kept secrets regarding her life. It seemed only fair that he bestowed the same courtesy in which she had bestowed upon him. She had been honest with him, albeit reluctantly and now it was his turn…

He rarely liked to indulge in conversations concerning his father and their non-existent relationship as father and son. In fact, he _loathed_ the subject and preferred to keep that burden of hurt and resentment to himself. But, due to their understanding with one another as "partners", Warren didn't really feel adverse toward giving her an explanation. To him, she had rightfully earned it.

Her ghosts or "demons" were just about as real and conflicting as his own and for that reason alone, Warren answered in a quiet voice, "My father is a Super-Villain."


End file.
